Featherdance
by Crystal Blossoms
Summary: When Pururu comes to visit again, she brings someone else with her. But what is this new character hiding? And could it threaten the existence of life on Earth as we know it?
1. Prologue

Hello, everyone. CB (Crystal Blossoms) here. This is the prologue to my first fanfic, Featherdance. Please read and review!

………………………

Prologue

_3,500 Earth Years Ago_

_A Stealth Ship traveling through the Stratosphere_

_Keron Star_

"All systems are operating at maximum efficiency, captain," a Keronian who was the intelligence officer reported. "Outside winds are at 356 miles per hour, with no disturbances in a 10-mile range. We should be reaching our destination in an hour, captain."

"Good," the captain replied. "And the cargo?"

"The stabilization units are operating properly, and the cooling mechanism is working, as well, captain. Life readings are normal."

"The way they should be. Remember, men: this cargo that we are carrying is extremely valuable and vital to the safety of Planet Keron. Nothing is to disturb it, or that unlucky Keronian responsible will have to explain to headquarters why they disturbed the cargo."

"Umm, captain?" a female Keronian started. "What exactly _is _the cargo?"

The captain turned to glare at her. She jumped, turning back to the monitors in front of her. "Its identity is to be kept top secret," he hissed. "Even I don't know what it is. Only headquarters does."

"Captain!" the intelligence officer called. "Large magnetic storm approaching at a rate of—"

The cabin spun around, shaking out of control. Red lights flashed, and an alarm blared loudly. "Right here," the intelligence office gasped from under his desk. Pulling himself up, he studied the readout monitors.

"Report, Corporal Telulu!" the captain barked.

"Well . . . the navigation and communication systems have gone completely haywire due to the magnetism of the storm, half of our engines have been knocked out, the defense shield has been reduced by 60 in just that one blow, and the stabilization system on the cargo has been destroyed as well."

………………………

_Stealth Ship Cargo Hold_

Bubbles floated up through the glowing blue liquid in the capsule, popping when they reached the top. The ship was knocked about for several seconds, and with one spin, several tubes popped out of the top of the capsule, spilling blue goop all over the ground.

Something inside the capsule twitched.

………………………

_A Stealth Ship traveling through the Stratosphere_

"Sir! The cargo's brain wave readings are skyrocketing! This could be bad!" Corporal Telulu shouted over the din.

"Urrr. . . .," the captain growled, "someone go into the cargo hold and check on it! Try to contain it if possible!"

"I'll go!" the female volunteered, jumping up. "You can leave it to me, sir!"

She darted through the hold door. "Umm . . . hello?" the female called as she stepped into the cargo hold. "Whoa!" She slipped and slid, finally stopping against a smooth surface. Looking up, she saw a bright blue sheen glowing through the glass of the capsule.

"I-is this . . .," she whispered. Putting a finger on the glass, she rubbed on the fog that was covering it.

Suddenly, she was tossed around the chamber as another bout of mad spinning and flipping ensued. The tubes on the capsule squeaked, then all popped off. The capsule flew towards the door, knocking them aside and flying out.

"NOOOOO!!" she cried, rushing to the edge of the floor. Peering over the side of the exit, she looked out to try and spot the capsule. It was nowhere to be seen.

………………………

_Northern Forests_

_Keron Star_

The capsule slammed into the soil, stopping only after knocking over several trees in its path. A crack appeared on its surface.

All of a sudden, the glass shattered. Bits and shards of it flew everywhere, embedding themselves in trees, in the ground, and whatever else might be unlucky enough to be close to its range. Glowing blue liquid seeped out of the capsule, spilling all over the ground and carrying what was inside with it.

Bumping against a tree, it opened its eyes. After it got to its feet, it promptly jumped up and vanished.

………………………

This is the end of the prologue to my first fanfic. The first chapter will be coming soon! Till then, see 'ya!


	2. Another Surprise Appearance

This is the first official chapter of my fanfic, Featherdance. Enjoy!

………………………

Chapter 1: Another Surprise Appearance

_6:31 PM_

_Hinata Household_

It was another typical evening. Sergeant Keroro was in his room building Gunpla, Fuyuki was reading an occult book, Natsumi was listening to 623's 'My Radio', Corporal Giroro was polishing his guns, and Sergeant Major Kururu . . . well, who really wants to know what he does in his spare time?

As they went about their business, none of them had seen yet that something was hurling towards the house. Suddenly, it impacted with the roof, blowing past that, the second floor, first floor, and finally landing in Keroro's room. A huge, gaping hole yawned through where it had passed through, the edges still sizzling.

Sergeant Keroro was still busy building his model, oblivious to what had just crashed into his room. A huge, glowing yellow bird was standing in his room, crackling with lightning while sparks flew off. It glared at him, screeching loudly.

"GEEEEERRRROOOOO?!" he squealed, falling over and dropping his jar of glue. It spilled over the model that he had been making, turning it into a shapeless white lump. Turning around, he roared, "LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO, YOU . . . g-g-giant b-bird?! EEEEEEEKK!!"

Cowering down, he sank to his knees, begging, "F-forgive me, Bird-dono! I didn't know that you were there . . ."

Giroro came bursting into Keroro's room, yelling, "What was that, Keroro?!"

Dororo popped out of a ceiling tile, landing softly on the floor as Tamama dashed in. "I am here," Dororo stated.

"What did you do this time, Mister Sergeant, sir?" Tamama asked.

They all froze as soon as they noticed the enormous bird standing in Keroro's room. "K-Keroro-kun!" Dororo stuttered. "What is that?!"

"I'm surprised that you would say something like that, Zeroro-kun!" a familiar feminine Keronian voice called. Pururu hopped down from the bird's back, adding, "Hi, everyone!"

Natsumi barged in, yelling, "Why is there a hole in my room, stupid frog?! I was listening to the radio!!" She stopped when she realized that a huge bird composed of lightning standing underneath the hole in the floor. "W-What's going on here? Pururu?"

Dororo blinked. "I don't think I know that bird."

Pururu sighed. "Are you sure you don't recognize someone, Zeroro-kun?"

"Stop it, Pururu," the bird snapped. "It's clear that he doesn't get it."

"The birdy talked!" Tamama gasped.

The bird dissipated, and in its place was another female Keronian, who was looking quite annoyed and furious. She was colored light green, with a feather emblem on her silver hat. Two spikes curved upward on each side of her head. "Zeroro . . .," she hissed menacingly.

"EEEEEEEEEEEP!!" Dororo squeaked, looking terrified.

………………………

Just who this Keronian is will be revealed . . . next chapter! Yeah, I'm evil that way.


	3. Pururu's Older Sister

This is the second chapter of Featherdance. Review, please!

………………………

Chapter 2: Pururu's Older Sister

_6:38 PM_

_Hinata Household_

The other female Keronian glared at Dororo while he trembled. "I-I-I'm sorry," he apologized.

Pinning him down and digging her elbow in his head, she replied, "Sorry's not good enough! You've got some nerve, Zeroro. No package, no letters, not even a _postcard _to tell me that you're all right! Do you know how worried you made me while you were prancing around on Earth?! Well, mister, prepare for punishment!"

"Big sis, go easy on him," Pururu chided. "We're here to visit Keroro-kun and the others, not to torture them."

"Give me a few more seconds!" she called back, pulling Dororo up and shoving her fist into his head this time.

"I'm sorry, Kilili!" he gasped from her neck hold. "Please . . . let . . . go . . ."

"All right, then," Kilili responded, dropping him head-first on the ground. "I reckon that you've been punished enough."

Getting up, Dororo tottered around for a few seconds before stopping and standing still in one place. "What are you doing here, Kilili?" he wheezed.

"Pururu had to drag me along with her," Kilili sighed. "The only reason that I came was because I wanted to see how you were doing on the invasion."

"Is that all?" Dororo asked, crestfallen.

"Of course not! I wanted to see you, too! It's been a few years, hasn't it?"

"It has been."

"Now, for your real greeting," Kilili said, moving forward and knocking on his head. "Hi, Zeroro! How've you been doing?"

Dororo replied, "Erm . . . hi . . . Kilili . . ."

Kilili moved to stand beside Pururu. "Dororo-senpai?" Tamama questioned. "Who is that lady standing beside Chief Medic Pururu-senpai?"

"I'm Kilili," Kilili chirped. "I'm Zeroro's friend from Planet Keron. In the past, I was his teacher."

"Teacher?" Tamama wondered.

"Zeroro didn't become an assassin on his own," Kilili replied. "I taught him for a number of years how to become stronger, faster, stealthier, and basically all the skills needed to be an assassin. By the way, have I ever told you what a wonderful student you were, Zeroro?"

"You haven't," Dororo said, embarrassed. "Thank you."

"Could someone explain this to me?" Natsumi asked. "So she's from Dororo's past?"

"Kilili is one of my dearest friends, and Pururu-chan's sister," Dororo said. "She used to be a Major in the Keron Forces, and was one of the best assassin soldiers around, but she quit several centuries ago."

"I resigned from the military to become a teacher at the military academy," Kilili continued. "I've been teaching young assassins there ever since."

"If you're Pururu's sister, then it's nice to meet you," Natsumi greeted. "I'm Natsumi Hinata. Now clean all the rubble up, stupid frog!" Natsumi stormed out of the room, muttering about how every alien they met seemed to crash through their roof at some time or other.

Kilili turned to Pururu, saying, "Next time, Pururu, could you talk to me about the latest spring female headwear styles while we're not hurling at three times the speed of light through space? I need all my attention to be able to steer, you know!"

"Sorry, big sis," Pururu apologized. "But you looked like you were okay with steering and talking."

Kilili heaved a sigh. Walking back beside Pururu, she called, "I know someone's watching us. It's that Sergeant Major Kururu, right? Sergeant Major Kururu! Come up here and show yourself, or I'll have to drag you up here!"

There was silence, then a 'Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku'.

Kilili shook her head, vanishing. She reappeared a couple of minutes later dragging a Kururu with shattered glasses by the head to the wall. Leaving him there, she strolled back to Pururu while he was mumbling, "My glasses, my glasses . . ."

"That makes five," Kilili nodded. "I can see the whole platoon now, but I have to say, you don't look like much of a platoon. What class are you all?"

"Class F," Keroro forced out.

"That explains it! Thanks, Keroro-san."

Koyuki dropped through a ceiling tile, her eyes fixing on the strange scene. "Who are you?" she asked Kilili.

"I'm Pururu's older sister," she replied, "and Zeroro's friend and former teacher from Keron Star. It's nice to meet you. Say, are you Zeroro's friend?"

"Yes. It's great to meet another one of Dororo's friends!" Koyuki answered.

"I feel the same way," Kilili replied. "Zeroro always had trouble making friends, so it's terrific to meet a new friend of his."

Koyuki smiled. "I know what you mean."

Kilili strolled in front of Dororo, admitting, "Maybe I was a little hard on you before. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Kilili," Dororo replied. "You've never had this much of a temper before."

"Heh, heh . . . a lot's changed, Zeroro."

As they were chatting about what had happened during the few years they were apart, Koyuki was looking at them. 'I'm happy that Dororo's got such a great friend,' she thought. '. . . She seems unlike Keroro and the others . . .

………………………

Strange new character, eh? More will be revealed in later chapters, but this is all for now. I hope that you liked it, and review, please!


	4. Settling In

Whew! Chapter three already! I'm proud of myself. Anyway, sorry for the wait, you guys, but I didn't get to go on the computer yesterday. Too busy with art camp and piano . . . uggghhh . . . I feel so tired . . . I woke up at 6:30 in the morning when I slept at one in the morning last night . . . it's a miracle I managed to crank this chapter out, because this one's longer than the other ones . . . review, please . . .

………………………

Chapter 3: Settling In

_9:34 PM_

_Koyuki and Dororo's Cabin_

After a bit of deliberation, it was decided that Kilili would stay with Dororo and Koyuki and that Pururu would stay with the Hinatas for the duration of their visit.

As Dororo pushed the door aside, he beckoned for Kilili to come in with him and Koyuki. She breathed, "Wow . . . it's so nice and cozy!"

"This probably isn't what you're used to," Dororo inferred.

"Are you kidding? This reminds me so much of home!" Kilili admitted. "I bought a little lodge in the forests near where I work, and that's where I live. It's about as big as this cabin, but there's not a spring next to it. The nearest spring to it is a few miles away, but it makes for some good early morning exercise to go get some snow from the mountains or water from the spring!"

"Aren't you lonely sometimes?" Koyuki asked, cocking her head. "Because you live by yourself."

Kilili looked out the door at the star-strewn sky. "Why would I be lonely? I have the entire sky, forest, and all the animals that live in it for company, and trust me, they can get _loud_. Most of the time, I can't go to sleep at night without hearing some forest gossip from the owls outside."

"You're really odd!" Koyuki said, "You can understand animals?"

She nodded and said, "Universal translator. I haven't figured out yet how to turn it off because I don't understand a word of that technical manual that they gave me! Anything technical like computers completely baffles me." Shrugging, she pointed towards the feather emblem on her head. She sat on the edge of the floor, staring out at the sky with a blank look in her eyes. After a few seconds, Kilili shook her head and stood up.

"Is something wrong, Kilili?" Dororo asked, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing," Kilili assured, "just a little headache. I've been getting more and more of them lately for some odd reason. Anyway, where do we sleep?"

She followed Dororo into the other room, asking him, "By the way, Koyuki-chan always calls you Dororo. Is that your new name?"

"Y-Yes."

She smiled. "I like it."

He turned pink, looking at his feet. "That means a lot, coming from you."

"Come on, Ze—I mean, Dororo! We're just friends now, right? It's not 'teacher-student' anymore."

"Understood," he nodded.

After setting her knapsack down, Kilili suggested, "How about we go on a tour around Tokyo tomorrow? I'll get Pururu, too! Would you lead us around, Dororo?"

"It would be my pleasure."

………………………

_2:57 AM_

_Koyuki and Dororo's Cabin's Roof_

Koyuki crept out onto the roof, starting when she saw Kilili already sitting there. "Kilili?" she ventured.

Kilili turned. "Oh, Koyuki-chan. I just came out here to think . . . and watch the sky. What did you come out here to do?

"The same thing," Koyuki admitted, sitting down beside her. After a few minutes of silence, Koyuki asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"It's something about a festival half a year ago."

"Do you want to tell me more?"

"Well . . . I talked to Garuru-kun and Zoruru at the festival."

_Flashback_

_Half a Year Ago_

_Kilili was standing at the entrance to the festival. Balloons, confetti, floats, and food were in abundance, due to the large turnout. Tadpoles skipped around, and then were reprimanded by their mothers for running off. She spotted several young couples holding hands and acting lovey-dovey as they hopped around the stands. _

_After hesitating for a moment, Kilili mixed in with the crowd, searching for a stand that sold a Pokopenian candy called Pocky. For some reason, she couldn't get enough of that thing. After buying a box of it, Kilili wandered with the crowd, a Pocky stick hanging out of her mouth the whole time. She looked with vague interest at a purple Keronian that was demonstrating sharpshooting tricks for awestruck little tadpoles. When she realized who it was, the Pocky stick that had been in her mouth dropped onto the ground. Dashing over, she gasped, "Garuru-kun?!"_

_Garuru turned around, lowering his gun. He held up his hand to tell her 'just a moment'. After finishing his trick, Garuru walked towards Kilili. "Kilili-chan," he acknowledged, "it's good to see you again."_

"_I came here to have some fun," she shrugged. "It's good to see you enjoying yourself for once, though." Kilili looked at him holding his guns at his sides. "I haven't seen you since I left the Keron Forces. You've always been away on missions, and I've been stuck here teaching at the Academy. But I heard that you've become the top sniper in the Keron Forces, so congratulations."_

_He nodded. "I still don't understand why you resigned. You were in a good position to get promoted, due to the Admiral's apparent fondness of you."_

"_Ehh . . . teaching feels much more fulfilling to me. It's great to know that you're passing skills onto your students and helping them._

_He chuckled. "You're the same as always, Kilili-chan, and still so strange."_

"_You're still too serious, Garuru-kun. How's Giroro-kun?"_

"_He's on the invasion of Pokopen right now," Garuru informed, thinking to himself, 'though they're getting nowhere with Sergeant Keroro as their leader . . .'_

"_Keroro-san is leading the invasion?" Kilili asked. "If he's just as I remember he was, the invasion should be complete by now."_

"_How did you . . .?"_

_She pointed towards her head. "I can hear what you think. Just because I haven't been in the army for centuries doesn't mean that I haven't been maintaining my skills and improving them."_

_He nodded. "That seems just like you."_

_Someone came running up to Garuru, but bumped into Kilili instead. He knocked her over as he stopped in front of Garuru. "Leader-dono," he said, "what are you doing here?"_

_Garuru wasn't listening to him, but was focusing on the malevolent figure shaking behind him. He motioned over Lance Corporal Zoruru's shoulder, making Zoruru turn around._

_Kilili was fuming at him, hissing, "You knocked me over, Zoruru!"_

_Zoruru recoiled at the sting of her black presence. "Well . . . I'm sorry, Kilili."_

_She sighed, breathing deeply for several moments. "It's not your fault, Zoruru. My temper's been getting worse lately. I should be apologizing."_

_He looked at her concernedly. "Is there anything wrong? Did something happen?"_

"_No," she replied, shaking her head. "Everything's the same as usual at the Academy. Maybe I'm just unhappy that all of the assassin students are just . . . well . . . normal. They don't make them like you or Zeroro anymore."_

_Zoruru nodded sympathetically. "Are you sure that you don't regret leaving the army?"_

"_I don't regret it," Kilili declared, smiling. "Teaching is considered the most honorable profession. Anyway, I'm going now. There's still a lot more of the celebration to enjoy, so you two should enjoy the festival, too. Take your mind off the army for once, okay? It was nice to see you again, Garuru-kun and Zoruru!"_

_She dashed off, muttering to herself, "Why did I snap at Zoruru? Stupid, stupid temper!"_

"_She's still really unusual, isn't she, Lance Corporal Zoruru?" Garuru asked._

"_Kilili has always been that way," he sighed. "But I wouldn't wish for her to be any other way."_

"_Me neither."_

_End Flashback_

"That was the last time I saw them," Kilili added.

"You're friends with that creepy metal alien?" Koyuki asked, surprised.

"If you mean Zoruru, then yes. We've known each other since he was a little tadpole going to elementary training school on Keron with Dororo, Giroro-kun, and Keroro-san. Zoruru was the only other Keronian that I ever taught assassin arts to, besides Dororo, outside of the Academy. He's actually a great friend and pretty nice if you get to know him."

They both looked up at the sky dotted with stars, quiet. "What's your favorite constellation, Koyuki-chan?" Kilili abruptly asked.

"I think that I like all of them the same," Koyuki replied. "It's so hard to decide on just one."

"It is really hard to decide on one, but I knew a long time ago that my favorite was Pegasus. I feel something special when I look at that constellation."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Now, what's on your mind, Koyuki-chan?"

Koyuki replied nervously, "Well, before I tell you, just what is your relationship with Dororo?"

"Dororo? I've known him for a few millennia now, ever since Pururu decided to become Keroro-san and Giroro-kun's friend. She brought, actually, _dragged_ would be the more accurate term, me along one day after school to see the base that they had built, and I met all three there. I'd already met Dororo once before, though. It was when I was traveling through the forest a few years ago. I drove off two boys that were bullying him. Anyway, when I met him at the base again, he told me that he wanted to be friends, and I couldn't turn down that face that he was giving me. After that, I saw him regularly because of Pururu's relationship with the three until I graduated from the academy and was immediately sent off to fight in a war. It was several years before I came back and saw them again, and when I saw Dororo, he told me that he wanted to become an assassin, too. Eventually, I agreed to become his teacher outside of school, since he needed some extra instruction outside of school. Well, a lot of extra instruction. It took us a few years, but Dororo became much stronger and quite skilled at being an assassin soldier. He was a natural, but maybe that was because Keroro-san always made him do those kinds of things. However, he got even better on his own later on and was even good enough to join the troop that I was in. Imagine how happy I was when I saw him there! It meant to me that I had succeeded as a teacher, and that made me feel strangely pleased. Maybe that's when I first wanted to become a teacher. We were great friends for that time we were in the troop, and Pururu always teased us, saying that we were like twins because we were inseparable."

"So you're just his friend, right?" Koyuki asked.

Kilili nodded. "And sometimes still his teacher. But mostly just a good friend."

"What I was concerned about was you and Dororo," Koyuki admitted. "I wanted to know what your relationship to him was, since I don't know you that well yet."

"That's what you were worried about, Koyuki-chan? That's nothing. Didn't I just tell you everything?"

"You did," Koyuki said, her face brightening.

"About that patrolling that I heard you and Dororo talking about earlier, what is it that you and Dororo do?"

"Dororo and I are protectors of the Earth!" Koyuki chirped. "We go around and try and solve the problems of Earth."

"It's quite a noble cause that you're working for," Kilili nodded. "I would like to help."

"Do you really want to?"

"Why not? I need to practice while I'm on vacation, anyway, so . . . could I?"

"Okay!"

Dororo peeked out from the edge of the roof, asking, "Koyuki-dono? Kilili? What are you doing out here?"

"Dororo!" Kilili exclaimed. "We were just talking about a few things. Would you like to join us?"

He hopped onto the roof, landing in the middle of the two. After a while, Kilili and Koyuki fell asleep on the roof, and Dororo fell asleep with them.

………………………

That's all for now. I'll be updating soon, so . . . review! O.o


	5. Picnic

Here it is, Chapter 4 of Featherdance. Enjoy, and please review!

………………………

Chapter 4: Picnic

_1:34 PM_

_Ohganei Park_

A pink-haired girl with violet eyes, a girl with silver pigtails and bright green eyes, and a strange man with blue skin on his face, large blue eyes, and a cloth over his nose and mouth strolled through the entrance of Ohganei Park. Several people stared at the peculiar trio, and one man was wondering how a guy that looked like that could have two cute girls with him.

The silver-haired girl whispered to the man, "Dororo, people are looking at us. One person is even thinking how a man that looks like you could have two girls like us with him."

The man turned to her, replying, "How strange. If that's so, then we should go to a place in the park where we can be alone."

The three quickly walked out of sight, taking many turns until they came to an empty meadow. Kilili strolled forth, taking out a large blue-and-white checkered cloth. She set the tablecloth down on the ground and unpacked a picnic basket filled with food, drinks, and napkins. "Okay, it's ready!" she announced to Pururu and Dororo.

They sat down and reached for the sandwiches that Dororo had prepared. After they finished, Kilili sighed, "Thanks for the tour, Dororo."

"You're welcome," Dororo replied.

Pururu smiled at them. "What do you think of big sis's disguise, Zeroro-kun?"

"It's excellent," Dororo complimented. "I didn't know that your family was Ahotorian, Kilili."

Kilili flinched, while Pururu turned away. "I should tell you something, Dororo," Kilili said. "About our family."

"What is it?"

After shifting uncomfortably, Kilili answered, "Pururu's family isn't Ahotorian. In fact, I'm not part of their family in a way."

Dororo's brow furrowed. "What do you mean by that, Kilili?"

"I'm trying to say that . . . I'm Pururu's adopted sister."

He blinked for a few moments, then asked, "Is this true, Pururu-chan?"

Pururu nodded. "Big sis was adopted into my family a couple of days after we moved to where you, Keroro-kun, and Giroro-kun lived. I don't know the details of it, but it seems that big sis was living by herself in the forest before she came to live with our family. But big sis, that doesn't mean that you're not a part of my family! Mom loves you just as much as she loves me!"

Kilili smiled softly. "Thank you, Pururu."

Dororo had stayed silent through this explanation, looking at the blades of grass that were waving in the gentle spring breeze. He raised his head, inquiring, "Why didn't you tell me this before, Kilili?"

She looked away. "Well . . . Mom told us not to tell anyone about this, since it would bring up a lot of awkward topics. I knew that I had to tell you eventually, but I would have never guessed it would be today. Are you upset, Dororo?"

Dororo smiled benevolently at her. "Why would I be upset? Since you told me about this, I know that you trust me a great deal. I am pleased to know that you trust me that much."

A brilliant grin lit up both of their faces. "I'm so happy that you understand, Dororo!" Kilili chirped. "You've got to be my best friend ever!"

"Best . . . friend . . .," Dororo pondered.

"Of course you are!" Kilili responded, still grinning. "Did I never tell you that before? If I did, I just told you now."

After a few seconds, he closed his eyes in contentment. "Yes, Kilili. We are . . . best friends . . ."

Kilili nodded. "Then as a best friend, can I tell you something, Dororo?"

"Yes," Dororo breathed.

"You speak so oddly now! You're adding '-de gozaru' at the end of your statements now. Did you pick that up on Pokopen?"

Blushing, Dororo replied, "Y-Yes."

"It's adorable!" Kilili cooed. "Just like a manga character, right, Pururu?"

Pururu bobbed her head up and down. "Exactly, big sis."

Kilili jumped up, grabbing Dororo's head and hugging him. "You've really grown up, Dororo," she remarked.

He squeaked, "Kilili . . . you're suffocating . . . me . . . again . . ."

………………………

_5:03 PM_

_Koyuki and Dororo's Cabin_

"How was the tour, Dororo?" Koyuki asked.

"Excellent," he replied. "Kilili and Pururu-chan enjoyed themselves a lot."

"I have one more question, though," Koyuki voiced. "If Kilili's not Pururu's biological sister . . . then who is she?"

Dororo glanced at Kilili, who was poised on top of a large tree in front of the cabin. She was looking out over the forest at the rippling waves of trees that stretched for miles outward and had a shadow of a smile on her face. "I don't know," he admitted. "I truly don't know, Koyuki-dono."

………………………

That's all for Chapter 4. See you later!


	6. Living on Pokopen

Chapter 5! This one is a bit short, but the next one will be . . . well, I shouldn't give out any spoilers. ;) Review, please!

………………………

Chapter 5: Living on Pokopen

_4:26 PM_

_Hinata Household_

It was the end of the two weeks of Pururu and Kilili's vacation on Earth. The two were standing in the backyard of the Hinata house, facing a group consisting of the Keroro Platoon (minus Kururu), all three Hinatas, and Koyuki. "Thanks for letting us stay with you," Pururu said. "But our vacation is over now, and we have to get back to Keron Star. My transportation should be getting here soon. But big sis has something to tell you all."

Kilili said, "Thanks, Pururu. Also, thank you, Giroro-kun, for buying me that Pocky. It was great! Anyway, everyone, since I came here . . . I was thinking about moving to Pokopen for a while."

"Really, Kilili?" Koyuki asked. "You're going to move here? Why?"

"I'm completely certain about it now. As for why . . . I can't tell you why. Just trust me on this, and I promise that I'll explain to you one day."

Koyuki nodded. "I trust you."

Pururu said sadly, "So that was your announcement? You're going to live on Pokopen, big sis?"

"Oh, don't worry, Pururu!" Kilili assured. "I'm not going to stay that much longer."

"If it's what you want, then I'm okay with it," Pururu sighed. "At least I'll get to see you when you visit."

A ship appeared above the Hinata house that everyone recognized as the Garuru Platoon spacecraft. A beam of light shot out from under it, and Garuru materialized there. He stepped out towards Pururu and Kilili, saluting. "Chief Medic Pururu. Kilili-chan."

"First Lieutenant Garuru," Pururu addressed.

Garuru added, "Chief Medic Pururu, you can get on the ship. I have to speak to Kilili-chan about something."

Pururu was beamed up into the spacecraft as Garuru turned to face Kilili. "What's the matter, Garuru-kun?" Kilili asked.

"It's nothing," Garuru started. "I just wanted to chat with you."

"Should I take that as a sign that you're finally loosening up?" Kilili grinned.

"No. Anyway, how was your vacation?"

"It was great to see Dororo and everyone again. I think that I'm going to stay on Pokopen for a while."

Garuru looked surprised. "Why?"

"Erm . . . I want to stay with Dororo a little bit longer! He's one of my best friends, so I want to visit with him for maybe a few more months. Besides, I still have to get back at him for not having any contact with me at all for these past years."

"I respect your decision," Garuru nodded, "and wish you the best of luck with living on Pokopen."

"Thanks, Garuru-kun."

"We should be leaving now," Garuru said, walking back to under the spaceship and saluting. "I look forward to seeing the day that Pokopen is conquered." He disappeared, and the ship zoomed off.

"Bye, Garuru-kun!" Kilili called behind it.

………………………

That's all for now. I won't be able to update tomorrow since I'm going to a concert tomorrow night, and it'll probably last until 10 PM. Look for Chapter 6 on Saturday!


	7. The Day Kilili Vanished

Chapter 6! Review, please. :) By the way, thank you, Unknown D Flamerose, for your review! MY FIRST REVIEW!! I'm so happy! And I don't mind if you post my fanfic there. Thanks for putting Featherdance in your top 50! :)

………………………

Chapter 6: The Day Kilili Vanished

_6:49 AM_

_Koyuki and Dororo's Cabin_

Dororo sat straight up on the mat. Looking around, he noticed that Kilili's place was empty. "Kilili?" he inquired. "Are you already awake?"

There was no answer.

He stood up, shaking Koyuki. "Koyuki-dono! Kilili's gone!"

"What?" Koyuki exclaimed, sitting up. "Let's go look for her!"

The team ran into the yard, peering around for any signs of her. Koyuki spotted something green sparkling beside a tree and darted over to it. Dororo landed beside her, pulling the green knife out of the ground and tearing the note off.

_Dororo and Koyuki-chan,_

_I'm going to be gone today. I'll be back tomorrow. See you later!_

_Love,_

_Kilili_

"It sounds like she's fine," Koyuki breathed. "Don't look like that, Dororo! She'll be back tomorrow."

"I'm not so certain. This feels very suspicious."

"Isn't that her handwriting?"

"It is, but . . . it still feels wrong."

"Relax, Dororo. Kilili can take care of herself."

He turned away, replying, "Let's see what happens tomorrow, then."

Koyuki nodded.

………………………

_7:00 AM_

_Keron Star_

"Your report?"

"Just as you suspected, commander-sama. The invasion force is not moving ahead at all. They are content to live their lives every day with Pokopenians, disregarding the invasion completely. I've been to one of their meetings, and all the leader does is jabber on about useless plans or some topic completely unrelated to the invasion there. His platoon doesn't respect him at all, based on their actions around him. I can understand why they don't respect him, though. All he does is build plastic models, do chores, read manga, watch anime, or play on the Pokopenian Internet. Most disgracefully, Sergeant Keroro is ordered around and is even fearful of a certain Pokopenian named Natsumi Hinata."

"Is this Natsumi Hinata anything to worry about?" the commander inquired.

"She would take only a blink of an eye for me to dispose of, commander-sama."

"How pathetic. Continue reporting."

"In addition, the Keroro Platoon has allowed a Pokopenian to gain control of one of our most powerful weapons: the Kero Ball."

"Do you know the punishment for allowing an enemy to obtain one of our weapons?" the commander asked.

"Death, sir."

"Correct. Please go on."

"I believe that I have infiltrated the platoon and their associate Pokopenians and gained their complete trust. The Pokopenian ninja called Koyuki Azumaya seemed a bit suspicious when I first came, but I have her trust now, as well."

"Very good, my spy. Continue with your investigations on the invasion for now."

"Yes, commander-sama." The figure that had been speaking stepped out from the shadows. She had light green skin, a silver hat, and green eyes.

The commander nodded. "You may leave now, K-dono."

K nodded, "Then I guess it's time to let the other one take over." She closed her eyes, and opened them again, a different light in them this time.

"P-Please . . .," she whispered, "don't make me deceive them again. I don't want to hurt any of them . . ."

Something about her changed as she shrieked, "SHUT UP!! Do what you're told, and I'll spare your precious Dororo."

Morphing back, Kilili sighed, "If it'll keep Dororo safe, I'll continue on with this façade . . . but not for much longer. The side effects are already showing, and you know it."

Lightning crackled as it morphed into the shape of a shining falcon that crackled with electricity. The falcon screeched once, then flew up, passing through the ceiling in a ghost-like fashion.

The commander looked up after the falcon, putting his hand up to his forehead.

………………………

_The Next Day_

_7:14 AM_

_Koyuki and Dororo's Cabin_

Koyuki was standing on the roof of Dororo's and her cabin, peering into the sky. She sighed, "I have to leave for school soon, Dororo. You'll keep watching for Kilili, right?"

He nodded. "I will."

All of a sudden, an enormous falcon made of lightning landed in the clearing in front of their cabin, dissipating and leaving behind a female Keronian. "Dororo! Koyuki-chan! I'm back!" she yelled.

"Kilili!" Dororo shouted, jumping down in front of her. "Why did you go away?"

"Umm . . .," she hesitated, rubbing the back of her head, "Pururu wanted to see me."

"Why?" Dororo asked.

Kilili shrugged. "We're sisters."

Dororo still looked skeptical. "It's complicated," Kilili replied in a nervous voice. "I'll tell you about it later. Aren't you going to be late for school, Koyuki-chan?"

"Eh?" Koyuki looked down at her watch. "Eep! It's already 7:25! I have to go!" She dashed off, leaping across the trees to school.

Kilili waved behind her until Koyuki was no longer visible. "Are you sure you can't tell me, Kilili?" Dororo asked.

"Sorry, Dororo, but it's something that I can only tell you at the right time, and now's not the right time. Are you okay? You look like you're about to have another trauma attack."

"Don't worry about me," he assured. "I'm fine."

"If you say so."

………………………

This is the end of Chapter 6. Thank you for reading, and please review!


	8. The Order

Chapter 7 is here! And things are getting more interesting, as Unknown D Flamerose said . . . don't worry, everything will be explained in a later chapter. And I mean later. But for now, enjoy, and please review!

………………………

Chapter 7: The Order

_6:42 AM_

_Koyuki and Dororo's Cabin_

"It's a little chilly today," Kilili noted as she stepped outside. "That's rather strange for March. You should bundle up before you go to school, Koyuki-chan."

Koyuki exhaled, watching her breath puff out in small clouds of tiny ice crystals. "You're right, Kilili. It is a bit cold. I'm going to go get my coat." After running back inside the cabin for a minute, she reemerged wearing a scarf and coat.

Dororo and Kilili nodded in approval. "Have a good day at school, Koyuki-dono," Dororo said.

"Stay warm!" Kilili urged.

Koyuki smiled. "You two sound like parents sending off their child."

Kilili laughed. "That's silly, Koyuki-chan. We just care about you a whole lot."

Dororo blushed, adding, "Besides, we aren't married, Koyuki-dono."

Koyuki chuckled, then leaped off, calling, "See you later, Dororo . . . Kilili!"

Kilili waved after her, then froze where she was. She glanced at her wrist quickly, then said, "I have something that I need to do, Dororo. I'll be back in a little bit." She darted off, disappearing into the dense forest.

Dororo looked after the direction that she had gone, wondering, 'Kilili's been acting very queerly since she got here. First, she suddenly disappears for a whole day without telling us why, and she sometimes has a faraway look in her eyes. Also, every time she looks at us, I see a flash of guilt in her eyes. This isn't like her, to hide things like this . . . I wonder what's wrong . . .'

Several miles away, Kilili leaned against a tree in the heart of the woods. She was watching a holographic screen that was displayed in the air in front of her. The source of the hologram was an invisible band on her wrist that was the same color as her skin.

"I'm doing as you told me to do, commander-sama," she protested.

"You have done a fine job, K-dono," the commander replied, "but it's time that we finally disposed of this inferior platoon. There is no more need of the other one to deceive them."

"Wha-What do you m-m-mean, c-commander-sama?" K stuttered. "Surely not . . . no . . ."

"Yes, K-dono. I order you to dispose of these five soldiers. Sergeant Keroro, Private Second Class Tamama, Corporal Giroro, Sergeant Major Kururu, and Lance Corporal Zeroro. Dispose of any Pokopenians that have come into contact with them, as well."

"By dispose, you mean . . . kill, right, commander-sama?" she whispered.

"Of course. What else would I mean by dispose? I am absolutely certain that you have the ability to kill all of them quickly and quietly."

Inside, Kilili was shouting, 'NO! Y-y-you can't hurt any of them, right, K? They're our friends!'

K's sharp eyes were fixed on the ground as she replied silently, 'That's not for you to decide, Kilili. I have control over this body, remember?'

'You mean . . . you are going to kill them? And Koyuki-chan? How about Natsumi-dono? Or Momoka-dono?'

'Their lives are useless,' K thought back emotionlessly. 'The soldiers are all useless buffoons, and Pokopenians aren't supposed to know about us in the first place. It won't matter, so get over it, Kilili!'

Kilili stayed silent for a moment, her mind-voice a whisper when she next thought something. 'What about Dororo?'

K was mute, stunned wordless.

'You wouldn't hurt Dororo, would you?' Kilili voiced. 'And do you want to know why?'

'S . . . sh . . . shut up . . .,' K replied noiselessly.

'It's because you care about Dororo, too,' Kilili thought. 'We both care about him, and no matter how much you deny it, you care about him as much as I do.'

"BE QUIET! I'M KILLING ALL OF THEM, AND THAT'S THAT!!" K snarled out loud. The commander blinked his eyes at her.

"Are you all right, K-dono?" he asked.

Shaking her head, K replied, "Fine, just fine. Kilili got rebellious for a moment there."

"Ahh . . .," he sighed. "Anyway, please carry out with my orders. In the vague chance that you cannot dispose of them, I shall be bringing many troops with me to Pokopen soon. After we dispose of the Keroro Platoon and their affiliates, we shall invade Pokopen ourselves."

K nodded. "Yes, commander-sama."

The screen vanished, leaving her leaning against a tree in the heart of the forest.

………………………

O.o Interesting . . . and how will this turn out? I'm still working on it. Review, please!


	9. Ice

WHEEE!! Chapter 8! I'll tell you all something about when I was writing this. Originally, Chapter 7 (The Order) and Chapter 8 (Ice) were the same chapter. I thought that it was too long, so I cut them into two chapters. That's all. Enjoy and review, please!

………………………

Chapter 8: Ice

_3:16 PM_

_Koyuki and Dororo's Cabin_

As Koyuki tapped down in the small clearing in front of the cabin, she sighted Kilili and Dororo standing some distance upstream. Dororo was facing Kilili, but she was looking at something in the stream, avoiding his gaze. Puzzled as to the sudden distance between the two, Koyuki dashed to where they were, chirping, "Hi! I'm back."

"Oh, Koyuki-dono," Dororo said, turning to face her. "Welcome home. How was your day at school?"

"It was great!" she replied happily. "Natsumi-san and I are going to a new restaurant that opened in town called Pumpkinseed later. She said that it had the cutest desserts!"

"That's great, Koyuki-dono," he smiled. After saying this, Dororo whirled to look at Kilili again, his expression falling. "Koyuki-dono, could you speak to Kilili? She hasn't looked at me the entire day, even when we were sparring and on patrol."

Koyuki frowned. "That's odd. I'll talk to her." She hopped up to where Kilili was standing, saying, "Hi, Kilili! Are you feeling okay?"

Kilili turned her head in the other direction. "I-I'm fine," she replied, though her voice cracked when she spoke.

"Are you sure you didn't catch a cold or something?" Koyuki asked. "It has been a bit on the chilly side today."

Kilili shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Let's go back to the cabin, Koyuki-chan."

She bounded away without looking back to see if they were following. Dororo and Koyuki stared after her with worried expressions on their faces before following. When they landed in the clearing, Kilili was standing by their part of the stream, staring blankly at it.

"I really think something's wrong with Kilili," Dororo said to Koyuki. She nodded in agreement.

He walked to stand beside Kilili, inquiring, "Did something happen to Pururu-chan? Is everything all right at home?"

When she didn't answer, Dororo peered around the back of her head to look at the front of her head. "Kilili?" he asked.

She turned to look at him slowly, her eyes widening when they fixed on his blue ones. He staggered back, stunned at how much guilt was filling her eyes. Kilili sighed, whispering, "It would be a good idea to get away from me right now."

He blinked, responding, "Huh?"

"The ice is dangerous, Dororo," she breathed, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, the surface of the stream grew unusually choppy, churning and splattering the edge of it with clear water. Twin jets of water shot out of the stream, intertwining around Kilili. She floated up into the air as the jets pirouetted and danced around. The jets screeched to a halt, turning and targeting Koyuki and Dororo. The ninjas jumped out of the way immediately, dodging the moves the pillars of water made towards them. Shards of ice abruptly flew out of the jets, lethal and razor-sharp. Several of them pinned Koyuki down, the last landing in the ribbon that she used to tie her hair. Dororo disappeared, reappearing nearer to the vortex that surrounded Kilili. He froze.

Turning, Dororo saw ice knives rushing towards him. He raised his arms in front of his face, knowing that it was too late to jump out of the way. As if they had hit some invisible barrier, however, the ice shards stopped in midair, then clattered to the ground and evaporated. The knives pinning Koyuki down vanished, as well. She sat up, examining the rips that they had made in her uniform. Dororo turned to look at where Kilili had been hovering. The water crashed back into the stream with loud splashes as she plummeted towards the ground. Catching her, Dororo laid her limp body down on the ground and scrutinized her to make sure that she hadn't been hurt.

"Dororo . . . why did Kilili attack us?" Koyuki asked from behind him. She peered down at the unconscious female Keronian, furrowing her eyebrows.

He shook his head. "Kilili has been acting strangely ever since she got here. The reason why she attacked us is something that I cannot fathom, but perhaps she was testing our reactions to a surprise attack."

Koyuki shook her head. "That isn't like her personality."

"It isn't, but it's the best explanation that I can come up with. Let's move her inside, Koyuki-dono."

………………………

_6:34 PM_

_Koyuki and Dororo's Cabin_

Kilili woke up in a cold sweat that chilled her to the bone. Shivering, she sat up and rubbed the sides of her arms. She spotted Dororo sitting beside her, his eyes closed in meditation. When she knocked on his head, he opened his eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Just fine," she assured, glancing at his eyes for a split second before looked back at her blanket. "Erm . . . I guess the only thing for me to say now is sorry for what I did back there. I don't know why I suddenly attacked you and Koyuki-chan. Oh yes, tell Koyuki-chan that I apologize, too."

Dororo nodded. "Kilili . . . why did you attack us?"

She flinched, her left hand twitching. "Did you ever notice that Koyuki-chan's hair is a bit green? It makes her hair look _shiny_."

He narrowed his eyes. "I know you very well, Kilili. Your left hand always twitches when you want to avoid a subject. Why are you avoiding this? Aren't we _best_ friends?"

She shook her head. "It would be better . . . if we didn't talk about this right now."

Dororo lowered his eyes. "What's happened to you, Kilili?" he asked in an accusing voice. "We used to be able to tell each other anything, no matter how bad it was. Now . . . you're so different. You keep on acting oddly and avoid topics like this. You've _changed_."

"Perhaps I have," she sighed, smiling ruefully. "But trust me, this is worse than you could ever imagine. I'm just trying to protect you . . . until I have to reveal it." Her smile disappeared. "Really, Dororo, you should run, run far away. Get away from here. Because something bad is going to happen soon."

Dororo turned away. "I will tell Koyuki-dono that you apologize."

"Would it mean anything if I tell you that I'm sorry for everything that I've done . . . and everything that I haven't done yet?"

He looked at her curiously before walking out of the room.

"Ohhh . . .," Kilili moaned, burying her face in her hands. "I feel like . . . like . . ." She gagged and coughed. Then she threw up.

………………………

Quite a situation, eh? ;) But hopefully everything will turn out okay . . . or maybe not . . . you'll have to read and find out!

Oh yeah, I just figured out that this story will probably have 17 or 18 chapters. But that's only a rough estimation.


	10. Strange Behavior

Chapter 9 is here! By the way, if you want to ask any questions about this fanfic or my character Kilili, submit a review and ask me. I'm open to anonymous reviews. I'll answer your questions on my profile.

Oh yes, Unknown D Flamerose, Kilili did throw up because of her guilt last chapter. She's really frustrated with the whole situation! ;) Hopefully, everything'll work out all right. _Hopefully . . ._ dramatic music plays

But for now, read and review!

………………………

Chapter 9: Strange Behavior

_12:38 AM_

_Koyuki and Dororo's Cabin_

Dororo's eyes snapped open, moving to fix on a dark shape standing next to the window. "Kilili? Is that you?" he whispered.

"My analysis is complete, commander-sama. There are seven Pokopenians nearby that have had contact with the invasion force," she said coldly into something on her wrist.

Dororo froze when she turned around. "Kilili, is something wrong?" he murmured.

She disappeared, and the next moment, Dororo had fallen back on his pillow, fast asleep. Reappearing by the window, her eyes scrutinized him before she stole out the window, vanishing into the night.

………………………

_8:35 AM_

_Nishizawa Mansion_

The next morning, Tamama was out walking through the fields surrounding Nishizawa Mansion. "La la la la la!" he sang. "It feels nice to take a morning stroll with a bag of candy!"

As he trekked down a hill, something caught his eye. He skipped over a few feet to stand under a tall oak tree. "Kilili-senpai?" he pondered. "I wonder what she's doing in that tree . . . Kilili-senpai!"

Kilili stirred, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Hmm? For a moment there I thought I heard Private Tamama's voice . . . wait a minute . . . WHAT THE HELL?!" she cursed.

"Kilili-senpai!" Tamama greeted. "Good morning! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know! How did I fall asleep on this tree?!"

"Huh? You mean you don't know how you got there? That's odd, but if you want to stay for breakfast at Momochi's mansion, you can."

"Oh, thank you, Private Tamama, but I should be getting back to my cabin. Bye!"

She flew off, heading in the direction of the cabin. Alighting on the worn ground, Kilili dashed inside. "Dororo! Koyuki-chan! I didn't go on patrol with you two last night, did I?" she asked.

Dororo and Koyuki watched her curiously. "Are you all right, Kilili?" Koyuki asked.

"You did collapse yesterday," Dororo added.

"Umm . . . I'm fine," she lied, looking nervous. "What did you make for breakfast, Dororo? It smells good!"

"Where were you just now, Kilili?" Dororo questioned.

"N-N-Nowhere! I was just out for an early morning flight to warm up!" she replied quickly. "Ha, ha . . . never better!"

After wolfing down her breakfast, Kilili ran back out the door, shouting behind herself, "I have to go somewhere! Sorry!"

Both looked after her with puzzled expressions. "Kilili seems jumpy today," Koyuki commented.

………………………

_4:56 PM_

_Pokopen Invasion Meeting Room_

_(Hinata Household Basement)_

The platoon, including their addition of Kilili, was seated in Keroro's room, listening to him chatter on about matters completely unrelated to the invasion. The attention was completely off him, but was on Kilili, who was cringing every few seconds as if a needle was poking her.

Eventually, even Keroro noticed. "Kilili-dono, is something bothering you?" he asked.

She turned to speak to him, her head tilting at an unnatural angle. "N-N-Never better! Yup, I'm completely fine! No need to worry about me!" she blurted out in an overly bright voice.

"I-If you think you're okay, Kilili-dono," Keroro replied, his face telling her that he didn't believe her. "Well, anyway, Kogoro tells me . . ."

Kilili stood up. "I'm sorry, Keroro-san, but I have to leave now. There are some things that I need to take care of." She ran out, shutting the door behind herself.

"I'm going to go back to Momochi's mansion," Tamama informed. "Paul told me that my new shipment of candy would arrive today."

"We're all tired of your incessant babble," Giroro said. "I'm leaving, as well."

"Ku, ku, ku . . . it was getting boring, anyway . . . ku, ku . . ."

"I'm helping to plant saplings in the park today," Dororo added. "I must leave, as well, leader-dono."

The room was empty soon, except for Keroro and Mois. "M-Mois-dono," Keroro spluttered, "you won't leave me, too, right?"

"Sorry, Uncle," she apologized. "I'm going to go shopping with Natsumi-san, Koyuki-san, and Momoka-san right now. You could say, girls' night out?"

Mois left, leaving Keroro all alone. "Are . . . are . . . are my speeches really that boring?!" he fumed.

………………………

;D That's all for now. Things are going to heat up even more next chapter! Till then, see 'ya later!


	11. Kilili's Secret

Sorry if this story is getting too long for your liking, but I need this many chapters to tell it! :( Sorry again!

Anyway, enjoy and review!

………………………

Chapter 10: Kilili's Secret

_7:02 AM_

_Tokyo_

The Garuru Platoon's spacecraft landed in an abandoned lot, the engines whining to a stop. Pururu, Zoruru, Taruru, and Garuru stepped out, looking around.

"It's great that headquarters is letting us have some time off!" Pururu exclaimed. "I really want to see big sis again!"

"Perhaps now . . . we can finally settle this, Zeroro," Zoruru mumbled.

"Master should be at that big mansion," Taruru said absentmindedly. "It'll be nice to visit him under normal circumstances."

"Hmph!" Garuru huffed. "I'm looking forward to seeing how much farther the Keroro Platoon has gotten on the invasion, though I should keep my expectations low even though Kilili-chan is here."

"Remember, we're just here to have fun," Pururu reminded. "So could all of you try to behave?"

There was no reply from the group. Suddenly, Zoruru jumped up and slashed at a place above a telephone pole. "Who's there?" he rasped.

A figure stood on the next pole over. It said, "Oh . . . it's you, Garuru-kun. And your platoon."

"Sis!" Pururu shouted. "It's great to see you again. But why do you sound so unhappy to see us?"

"K-Kilili?" Zoruru stammered. "How did you know that we were coming?"

"Isn't she Kilili-senpai?" Taruru asked. "She's the one you have a picture of in your room, right Lance Corporal-senpai?"

Zoruru turned pink as he landed back on the ground. "You've been in my room?"

"Lance Corporal Zoruru!" Pururu scolded. "Why do you have a picture of my sister in your room?"

He turned completely red this time, and turned away. "W-We're good friends."

Garuru nodded. "Kilili-chan, it's nice to see you."

Kilili landed in front of the four, stepping closer and into the moonlight. A cry of surprise came from Pururu. "B-big sis?"

Her hat's spikes were crumpled, as if something had broken them. She had a couple of scratches, and shook uncontrollably. Her eyes couldn't hold their probing gazes for more than a few seconds before she had to glance away.

"You look terrible, big sis!" Pururu exclaimed. "Come here, I'll make it all better!"

She recoiled from Pururu's giant syringe, replying, "I'm fine. I just . . . fell into some trees when I was flying."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Pururu inquired. "You keep on shaking."

Suddenly, Kilili fell to her knees. She gasped, gagging.

"Kilili-chan!" Garuru called, rushing forth.

"No . . . no . . . I won't!!" she shrieked, shaking on her knees. "You can't make me! GYAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

Zoruru caught her as she fainted.

………………………

_8:04 AM_

_Pokopen Invasion Meeting Room_

_(Hinata Household Basement)_

Sergeant Keroro and the rest of the Keroro Platoon had gathered in Keroro's room, the members half-asleep except for Giroro and Dororo. The Garuru Platoon was seated opposite to them. Even Tororo and Kururu were there.

"So . . . First Lieutenant Garuru," Keroro yawned, "what is the 'urgent business' you needed to talk to us about."

"It concerns Kilili-chan," Garuru replied, glancing at her unconscious figure. "She seems . . . ill."

Dororo dabbed her forehead with a cool towel. He turned around. "I suspected as much," he said. "She's been acting unusually lately."

"How unusual?" Garuru asked, his brow arching.

"Yesterday, she attacked Koyuki-dono and me," Dororo informed to the shocked Keronians. "In addition, she said something strange: 'The ice is dangerous'."

Garuru contemplated this for a few moments, then looked at Kilili. "She never said anything like that to me, but at a festival about half a year ago, Kilili had a worse temper than usual."

"We noticed that, too," Giroro said.

Zoruru looked at her, wincing. "Kilili should be able to explain to us when she wakes up."

"She wouldn't explain to me yesterday," Dororo said. "If she wouldn't even tell me, why would she tell us now?"

Kilili groaned, rubbing her eyes. "I feel horrible . . . oh crap." She sat bolt upright, taking in her surroundings and the ten Keronians that were staring at her. "What day is it?" she asked unexpectedly.

"Friday," Dororo answered.

She stiffened. "This is bad. This is really bad," she muttered. "Why did they have to come today, of all days?!"

"Would you mind explaining, big sis?" Pururu asked, tapping her foot. She looked relatively annoyed. "First you deny that you're ill, then you shout nonsense, and third you faint. We need an explanation!"

Looking around, she cast her eyes downward. "I guess that it wouldn't really matter . . . Remember when I told you all that I couldn't tell you why I wanted to move to Pokopen? Umm . . . how should I explain? Maybe it would be better if I—she—just showed you."

Kilili stood up, walking to the front of the room. She was looking down at her feet for a moment, then looked up to gaze at Dororo with a wry smile. "Before I do this . . .," she choked. "I need to say . . . I'm sorry, again, Dororo . . . for everything that I've done . . . and everything that I'm about to do . . ."

Kilili's guilty gaze twisted, turning into one of solemn indifference. Her eyes sharpened, and the spikes of her hat pointed downward. The feather emblem turned black on one half as she glared at everyone in the room. "Now that she's sealed . . .," she murmured, "I can complete our orders that she was too weak to finish."

"K-K-Kilili?" Zoruru stuttered. "What's going on?"

"Don't call me that!" she retorted. "I'm not Kilili."

"Then . . . who are you?" Garuru asked.

"I'm K," she said. "Spy for the Keron Forces."

………………………

That's all for Chapter 10. As of next week, I'll be able to update in the afternoon. Keep reading, and please review!


	12. Spy

Here's Chapter 11. Enjoy! And could someone besides Unknown D Flamerose review?! Not that I don't appreciate your reviews, Flamerose, but COME ON, people!

And yes, part of the reason why Zoruru and Dororo fight is because they both have crushes on Kilili. Here's the answer to your question.

Oh, and by the way, I just updated my profile page. It now contains information about Kilili.

………………………

Chapter 11: Spy

_8:14 AM_

_Pokopen Invasion Meeting Room_

_(Hinata Household Basement)_

"S-Spy?!" everyone shouted.

"That's right," she nodded. "I was ordered to spy on the invasion force and discover why there has been absolutely no progress on the invasion."

"Why would you do this, Kilili?" Dororo asked.

"Stop calling me that!" she snarled. "I'm not your Kilili! I'm K. I used her to get close to all of you during my visit. But now she's sealed away, so she can't cause any more trouble for me."

"So who are you again?" Tamama questioned, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm . . . oh, forget it. I'm wasting too much time talking when I could be disposing of you," she sighed, sliding five throwing knives into her hand. Grimacing, K pondered, "Who should I take out first? The leader? Or maybe the perverted intelligence officer?"

"Stop it, big sis . . . or whoever you are!" Pururu demanded, planting herself between Kilili and everyone else. "I won't let you hurt Keroro-kun or anyone!"

"Get out of the way, Chief Medic Pururu," she hissed, "or I'll be forced to kill you, too, for protecting enemies."

"Keroro-kun and the others are soldiers in the Keron Forces," Pururu retorted. "They're not enemies."

"They will be enemies if they try to protect Pokopen," K replied.

"What do you mean?" Pururu asked, her eyes widening.

"The commander is entering Pokopen as we speak with the Keron Army," K informed. "The true invasion will begin today."

Her wrist beeped, and a holo-screen of the commander popped up. "K-dono—" he started, then stopped. He looked at the Keronians gathered in front of K. "I see that you've begun the disposal of Keroro Platoon. Unfortunately, I need you to come to the main ship for a meeting right now."

"Must I, commander-sama?"

"Yes. The troops shall take care of them later. Please leave for the main ship now, K-dono."

"Yes, commander-sama."

The screen flickered off as she glared at everyone. "Lucky for you, it looks like I don't have time to eradicate you pathetic excuses for soldiers now." Her knives vanished as eerie black wisps started to collect around her, proving themselves to be flames of purple and black later. The dark phoenix narrowed its eyes at the motley group of Keronians before it, screeched mockingly, then flew up and passed through the ceiling.

………………………

_8:21 AM_

_Pokopen Invasion Meeting Room_

_(Hinata Household Basement)_

Dororo sat in the corner, a black aura permeating the meter around him. For once, he was silent while his trauma switch was on.

Garuru was the first to recover. "That's why . . .," he trailed off thoughtfully. "It seems like we'll be in trouble if we're caught helping you." He pointed towards the Keroro Platoon.

"I understand, First Lieutenant Garuru," Keroro replied, in a surprisingly calm voice. "We have a death sentence on our heads."

Garuru saluted him, saying, "I wish you the best of luck in whatever you plan to attempt now." He inclined his head towards Giroro, saying, "Be well . . . little brother."

Pururu walked to stand behind Garuru. "I don't . . . believe it . . .," she whispered. Her eyes were blank.

Garuru turned to face everyone. "Before we leave, I have something to say. That person who just spoke was not Kilili-chan. I have a feeling that there's much more to this than we think."

Dororo twitched, thinking, 'If he's right, then she has a great deal to explain if she ever comes back.'

Garuru Platoon promptly left, leaving the still stunned Keroro Platoon in Keroro's room. Keroro ran around the room, fidgeting with little details like a bent corner of the rug, Gunpla that was facing one degree too far west, and cushions that weren't stacked in perfect piles. Giroro was simply polishing his guns as he always did, seeming unbothered by what had just happened. However, his tense shoulders and tight arms betrayed his true feelings of how unsettled he was. Tamama was sitting and eating a bag of chips without noticing that he was. His eyes stared into the distance, and his hand kept reaching into the bag and moving up to his mouth long after the bag was empty. Kururu was cackling in a corner, and 'Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku . . .' was heard throughout the several empty minutes that followed. Dororo was, as mentioned before, sitting in a corner in a deep state of trauma.

The silence was broken by Giroro. "What are we sitting around for?" he ventured, standing up, his weapons equipped on his self. "The Keron Forces are invading, and all we can do is sit and carry on with meaningless things. If we let them invade Pokopen, what will happen to all our . . . friends . . . that we've made? Maybe they'll be enslaved, or forced to work in factories." His mind conjured up an image of Natsumi in chains and torn clothing, sniffing as she scrubbed the floors of some unnamed mansion. He grit his teeth at this image. "Let's fight!"

"It's hopeless, Corporal-san," Tamama echoed in a hollow voice. "It's hopeless."

"Do you care if they take Momoka Nishizawa away?" Giroro retorted. Tamama blinked, standing up.

"I won't let them take Momochi!" he declared, balling his fists up. "I'll destroy them all with my Tamama Impact!"

Giroro nodded, turning to Keroro. "How about Fuyuki Hinata? I thought you two were best friends."

Keroro stopped fidgeting and goggled into the distance. Memories of him and Fuyuki taking a bath, going down a memory-filled road, and visiting Easter Island together drifted into his mind. When Giroro mentioned Mutsumi, Kururu stopped laughing and vanished into his laboratory. Dororo was shaken out of his trauma by thoughts of Koyuki facing legions of Keronian soldiers alone.

"Keroro Platoon!" Keroro boomed. "Attention!"

All five members stood at attention, with Kururu zooming up from below. "We shall fight the Keron Army!" he continued. "The lives of our Pokopenian friends are at stake. Besides,—he slipped into a casual tone—we're dead soldiers anyway."

"WHAT KIND OF A PEP TALK IS THAT?!" Giroro roared, slamming his fist into Keroro's face.

Dororo interjected, "I have a few ideas about how we should go about this."

"I've pinpointed the fleet that's coming in," Kururu interrupted. "They're still in the thermosphere of Pokopen's atmosphere, so we still have time to get organized . . . ku, ku, ku . . ."

"Umm . . . is anyone listening?" Dororo asked.

Keroro nodded as he stumbled around. "We should gather all of our Pokopenian friends right now," he slurred.

Giroro nodded, "Good idea, Keroro. That's astonishing for someone like you."

"I have a couple of ideas, too . . .," Dororo said.

"HEEEYYY!!" Keroro whined.

"I'll get Natsumi," Giroro said. "Keroro can get Fuyuki Hinata, Tamama will inform Momoka Nishizawa, and Kururu can find Aki Hinata and Mutsumi."

"That leaves me with Koyuki-dono," Dororo added. Everyone was already leaving when he said this, and Dororo scrambled up through his ceiling tile to follow them.

………………………

Is it just me, or are these chapters getting longer? Maybe it's not me. Anyway, please review, and Chapter 12 is coming soon!


	13. Split!

I'm proud of myself :) I managed to get _two _chapters spun out in one day! Chapters 12 and 13 are here! Enjoy, and please review!

………………………

Chapter 12: Split!

_8:37 AM_

_Main Ship of the Keronian Invasion Fleet_

K stood in the empty meeting room, facing a long table surrounded by a dozen or so chairs, all unoccupied. She raised her eye at this. "Aren't there supposed to be others, commander-sama?" she asked.

He shook his head. "This is a private meeting, K-dono. I've been thinking about what you said about Kilili-dono. If she's a nuisance to our plans, then the invasion may be unsuccessful."

She nodded, saying, "Exactly, commander-sama."

"I've had our top scientists work on something to rid you of her. If you will, Telulu-dono."

A blue male Keronian stood by a large object more than a dozen times bigger than him. It was covered by an equally large cloth that had several stains on it, some of which looked uncomfortably like blood. Telulu nodded, pulling the cloth off to reveal an enormous, metallic ray gun-like machine. It was colored with two different colors, black and white, with a bolt of yellow lightning separating the colors. A clear orb was embedded in the top of the gun, and blue energy throbbed inside of it. Large wires extended from the back through the wall to some power source in another room. Telulu was holding a remote with two buttons on it, each with a word inscribed on it.

K's eyes widened as she asked, "What is that, commander-sama?"

"It is, at the very heart of the matter, a personality splitter. This machine can wrench the two, or sometimes more, personalities that reside in one person apart to become separate people," the commander explained. "It is perfect for your situation, K-dono."

She nodded, transfixed by the shining laser. K stepped closer to examine the surface of it, circled around, and stopped right where the gun pointed. "I'm ready," she stated with a glare of solid steel.

"We modified it from an atom splitter, so this might hurt a little," Telulu said, lowering his finger over the button with the word 'Split' on it (Translated, of course, from Keronian language). "I press!" he declared, pushing the button.

The gun's orb lit up with a purple light, and the tip of it glowed the same color. Suddenly, a bolt of lavender lightning shot towards K. She willed herself not to move out of the way, as her fixed assassin instincts yelled at her to.

'Good-bye, Kilili,' she thought angrily.

The room was filled with a blinding light.

"GYAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

………………………

_8:51 AM_

_Main Ship of the Keronian Invasion Fleet_

A large explosion shook the walls of the meeting room as beams of energy shot in all directions. The commander and Telulu were behind a shield that had been conjured up by Telulu's watch. When bursts of power stopped shooting out from where K had been standing, the barrier disappeared.

"That's one impressive watch, Telulu-dono," the commander complimented.

"Thank you, commander-sama," Telulu replied, bowing.

But where one Keronian had been standing, there were two. After the dust settled, two female Keronians were left staring at each other on either side of where the laser had made impact. They bore close resemblances, but there were a few defining differences. These differences were, namely, the hat spikes, emblem, and eyes. Where one had spikes that curved upward, the other one's were pointing straight at the floor. K had eyes that were pointed at the edges, while Kilili's eyes were oval-shaped like Pururu's. The emblem was the same in design, but the feather on K's stomach and hat was half-black.

"It actually worked . . .," K whispered, her eyes narrowing. "What are you staring at? Get out of here! We don't need you anymore."

Kilili responded by simply shaking her head and smiling in a way that made K even more furious. "Why are you doing that?!" K barked.

Kilili looked up at her with a look in her eyes that pitied K. "Poor K . . .," she murmured. Lightning and sparks of electricity collected around her, morphing into the shape of a large bird. Its eyes surveyed K for another moment before taking off and disappearing through the ceiling of the meeting room.

For a moment, K regretted her command that Kilili should leave. "Are you sure you did the right thing, K-dono?" the commander inquired.

After a moment, she replied, "I'm certain I did, commander-sama. Even if she did try to help the Keroro Platoon, they wouldn't be able to defeat our forces. It's nothing to worry about."

The commander nodded. "I trust your decision, K-dono. Now that your mind is clear and undistracted, would you be my right-hand officer?"

"I'm not a soldier anymore, commander-sama," K said.

"You will be reinstated into the Keron Forces under your previous rank. Welcome back, Major K-dono."

She grinned, saluting the commander. "Thank you, sir."

The three walked out of the room as casually as if nothing had happened in there, with K on the commander's right-hand side.

………………………

To be continued in Chapter 13, which is also up today! You can read the next chapter, today, too! YAY!! Please review.


	14. Kilili's Return

I think I know how I managed to write two chapters in one day. These chapters are both relatively short (under 1,000 words apiece). Oh well, enjoy them anyway as I try to write the next chapter by tomorrow, because Chapter 14 is going to be a long one.

………………………

Chapter 13: Kilili's Return

_9:37 AM_

_Pokopen Invasion Base_

_(Under Hinata Household)_

Seven Earthlings (Natsumi, Fuyuki, Momoka, Paul, Mutsumi, Mom Aki, and Koyuki) were standing or sitting in various poses of tension in the main room of the underground base. Natsumi, Fuyuki, Momoka, and Koyuki had to be taken out of school by Mom Aki, Paul, and Dororo in a Pokopenian suit. Mutsumi was found lounging on the school rooftop, to no one's surprise.

Koyuki had already changed into her ninja clothes and was fingering a throwing knife. "I can't believe that Kilili would do something like that," she muttered, glaring at the wall.

"Before First Lieutenant Garuru left, he said that the Keronian who had just spoken was not Kilili," Dororo said. "If we ever meet her again, we should give her a chance to explain."

"Doro-chan is right," Aki Hinata nodded. "She must have a good explanation for all this."

Koyuki sighed. "It had better be a good explanation."

The screens flashed red. Kururu quickly brought up an image of the underground base from a side view, showing something that resembled a missile shooting straight towards the room that they were in. "A missile?" Giroro muttered.

"We'll find out in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . ku, ku, ku . . ."

The ceiling shattered into an uncountable number of pieces. The shards of glass were forced into the ground, but they managed to miraculously not hit anybody, with the exception of Keroro, who had a chunk of the ceiling in his head. It was in the same spot where Dororo's mail always landed.

A large, shining bird stood in the middle of the wreckage, throwing sparks off. It quickly morphed into the more familiar form of Kilili.

"Kilili!" Dororo shouted, darting forth. He stopped himself several meters before where Kilili was. "You betrayed us."

She bowed to him. "The more correct term is 'We betrayed you.'"

"We?"

"I see that I have a very hefty explanation to tell everyone. But first, just to show you all, could Sergeant Major Kururu pull up a video of the airspace above inner Tokyo?" she requested.

The video that she had asked for was on the screen in seconds. It showed a fleet that extended far beyond the camera's range lowering itself into the airspace above Tokyo. "Zoom in to directly under the main ship," she commanded.

The screen displayed three figures that were distinctly Keronian hovering in a beam of light below the main ship. After the image sharpened, a collective gasp was heard.

The commander was floating in the center of the three, with the spike on the top of his cap and his cape as identifying signs. To his left was a Keronian who looked like he could tear a building off the ground and eat it for lunch. To his right was K.

She looked even more malevolent than before, with a glower that paralyzed all in the room. Her arms were crossed across her chest as she focused on something in the distance. It went without saying that she was glaring at the Hinata house.

Everyone first looked at K, then turned to stare at Kilili. Then they looked back at K only to turn back to Kilili a few seconds later.

"What's going on here, Kilili?" Dororo asked, narrowing his eyes so that they became slits.

Sighing, she replied, "We should probably get into more comfortable positions. My story is a long one."

………………………

That's all for today. I am tired! Please keep reading and review, if you can! Chapter 14 will be up tomorrow . . . I think.


	15. An Explanation

Okay, Chapter 14. I'm going to try and put more detail into these chapters from now on, after reading some of the other fanfics here. Anyway, enjoy!

………………………

Chapter 14: An Explanation

_9:52 AM_

_Pokopen Invasion Base_

_(Under Hinata Household)_

After Kilili had settled herself onto a relatively rubble-free area of the floor, the group of Pokopenians and Keronians sat in front of her. She grinned for several seconds before shaking her expression off. "This seems oddly reminiscent of story-time when I was teaching Dororo," she mused. "Anyway, before I start, I apologize again for all the trouble that I've caused you. I'm not sure if my explanation—or story, whatever you want to call it—makes up for all this, but you must know.

"My story begins over three and a half millennia ago, in a laboratory on Keron Star whose location is the second-best kept secret of the planet. I began as an egg, like all of you, except for one quality. I was a bio-engineered egg.

"You see, the scientists on Planet Keron had started on a project several months before. Their task: to bio-engineer a being that could be the perfect spy. Deceitful, clever, and all the personality traits that an excellent spy required. Of course, they had programmed this into my DNA. I was just a normal egg before, and I don't know how I would have turned out if I hadn't been selected. But I was the lucky egg they chose, and here I am today.

"Returning to our story, they also gave me Ahotorian DNA so I could have the ability to change into any being in the universe. That's why I could disguise myself as a Pokopenian on our picnic, Dororo. Ugghhh . . . I have to stop getting off-topic. Additionally, I was also given agility, flexibility, strength, balance, speed, stamina, etc., that was many times what a normal Keronian would have. This made it easier for me to become a top-notch fighter. Spies sometimes get into sticky situations that require fighting.

"After they had upgraded me that much, they still found the need to add more to my overstuffed genes. They gave me another personality, that in my line of work, I could use to fool people more thoroughly. I was that other personality. K was the spy personality.

"Unfortunately, they had run into a glitch with this new addition, and those crazy scientists had to run me to another research facility farther north that had the tools to correct this glitch. In making my personality, they had actually made a completely different person. So now, they had two people—the spy and the deceiver—in one body. Since that was bound to be messy if we were allowed to live like that, they had to do something.

"By the time I was loaded into the stealth ship they had requested for the transport, I had already hatched. Oddly, I looked the way you see me now; I didn't look like K.

"On the way to the northern facility, my capsule was lost to a forest. I broke out, fully aware of everything, and lived alone in that forest for a few centuries. In those centuries, I learned how to hunt, leap over long distances, and run quickly from the animals that were there. After I was adopted into Pururu's family, however, I kept a low profile so that if the government was looking for me, I couldn't be found.

"K's personality had become dormant, but I could always feel her presence on the fringes of my mind. During the time that she was asleep, I had met all five of the Keroro Platoon, become an assassin soldier, quit being a soldier, and started teaching.

"This is where it got messy. K woke up about half a year ago, and was furious beyond words that I hadn't woken her up. She presented us to the government, and with the help of the same insane scientists who had made me, gained control over me. But I suppose that I deserved it.

"Then the government sent us out on a mission: investigate why there has been no progress at all on the Pokopenian Invasion. So, we came here . . . and you know what happened. I can't say how horrible I feel that I deceived you all. I did show how horrible I felt, though. Wasn't I ill? It was an unexpected side effect of my deception. Perhaps deceiving people makes me sick.

"You must understand, though. K isn't evil . . . she's just angry. And she's taken that anger out on me and everyone here. I apologize on her behalf, but I feel that she has to apologize to you all herself before you forgive her.

"I hope that you'll forgive me, though, for not fighting back harder. Even though this isn't an excuse, K had threatened me that she would hurt you, Dororo, if I didn't comply with her wishes. And that's my weakness, or rather, _our _weakness. K and I both care for you a lot, Dororo, and we can't stand to see you hurt. I didn't believe that she would hurt you . . . but K is quite unpredictable. I decided to not take the chance.

"And . . . that's my explanation. Again, I'm really sorry for everything that I've done. Please forgive me!" she ended, bowing farther than she had before. Squeezing her eyes shut, Kilili waited for the verdict.

Small blue feet appeared before her, and a hand rested on her shoulder. Dororo raised her to stand up straight. "Apology accepted," he said.

She burst into a delighted smile and lunged forward, hugging him so tightly that his head blew up like a balloon. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Dororo!!"

"Let . . . go . . . Kilili . . .," he gasped faintly.

Kilili released him, and he crumpled like an empty plastic bag on the floor. She laughed, poking the puddle that was Dororo. "You're so strange sometimes, Dororo!" she giggled.

The group closed around them, with Kilili squished in the very center. Hands clapped her on the back, and 'Welcome backs' were heard.

Kilili laughed from in the middle of the cluster, calling, "Sergeant Major Kururu! Don't you want to join us?"

"Ku, ku, ku, ku . . . I'd rather not . . ."

"Suit yourself!"

And on that Friday, at 10:09 AM, at the secret underground base underneath the Hinata house . . .

Kilili was forgiven.

………………………

We're getting near the end of Featherdance. :( Only a few chapters left, but most of these chapters are probably going to be 3000+ words apiece, since I've got a lot to describe next! I'll have a lot of time next week, so you'll maybe have two chapters a day sometime.

Please review!


	16. Devising a Strategy

(trumpet blares) Chapter 15 is here! Enjoy! Just as I promised, here's chapters 14 and 15 in one day!

………………………

Chapter 15: Devising a Strategy

_2:43 PM_

_Pokopen Invasion Base_

_(Under Hinata Household)_

"As of this morning, strange alien invaders have entered Tokyo!" the female news reporter exclaimed into her microphone. She was standing in front of a crumbled brick wall, with explosions and screams echoing behind her. "The Japanese military forces were no match for their superior alien technology, and they're now taking control of the entire city! This invasion has made headlines around the world in the short several hours that it . . ."

Keroro turned to face the ragtag group of Pokopenians and Keronians that stood facing the screen, his face solemn for once. Kilili shook her head. "This is all my fault," she whispered.

"There's no time to worry about that, Kilili-dono!" Keroro boomed, pointing at her. She blinked. "We must figure out how to overcome our new enemy: The Keron Forces! Does anyone have an idea?"

Dororo said, "I think that we should listen to Kilili. She might have some information." When Keroro talked over him, Kilili balled her fists up.

"SHUT UP, KERORO-SAN!!" she yelled. "Can't you hear that Dororo had an idea?!"

Keroro turned to her, asking, "Dororo said something?"

She stepped up to stand in front of him, looking him calmly in the eyes. "What did you say?" Kilili cracked her knuckles, glaring at him.

"I didn't hear anyone talk," Keroro admitted.

BAM!

Keroro was thrown into the wall, creating a large crater where he impacted. "G . . . g . . . gero . . .," he gasped.

Kilili looked away, jumping back to her spot beside Koyuki and Dororo. "What was your idea, Dororo?" she inquired, as if she hadn't thrown Keroro several feet into the wall.

"I was suggesting that you might have some information on their troops and plans of attack," he replied, equally as calm.

"You're correct, Dororo," she nodded. "I do know about all of their plans, weaponry, and soldiers that they have. K didn't know it, but I was listening in at every meeting that she went to. Would you like to know about something?"

As Dororo and Kilili chatted casually, everyone else was staring at Keroro, who had slid down the wall by now. He left a messy trail of blood behind him, and was now crumpled on the floor. Mois arrived in a nurse's outfit, a stretcher in hand. She and Tamama loaded Keroro into the stretcher, and they jogged off. Tamama's siren strapped to the top of his head blared as they exited the control room.

". . . that's all I know about the troops," Kilili ended. "I know that they've brought several of the best assassin soldiers in the Keron Forces, but I think that we can handle them. Do you remember that people used to call us 'The Mirage Team' back when we were both in the army?"

Dororo nodded, closing his eyes. "I remember. Almost no one could stop us when we were working together in combat. However, it has been centuries since we've fought together like that. We might be a bit rusty."

"Dororo?" Koyuki's voice rang. "Why are you and Kilili so calm?"

"The assassin must keep a calm mind," Dororo and Kilili said at the same time.

"It helps you analyze your surroundings and enemies with a sharper vision," Kilili chirped.

"A cool head allows you to devise superior strategies," Dororo added.

"That makes sense," Koyuki agreed.

"That's why they are, or were, in Kilili's case, assassins," Giroro said.

"I should repeat all the information that I just said to Dororo to all of you," Kilili supposed, and told everyone all her knowledge about the Keron Forces' plans of attack, soldiers, and weapons. Their expressions became ones of dismay.

"Then there's no way to defeat them!" Momoka wailed. "Stop it with that defeatist attitude!" Dark Momoka snarled. "You've got to hold your head high and give it all that you've got! Are you going to let them get Fuyuki-kun?!"

"Then what is our plan of attack?" Paul asked.

Kilili and Dororo glanced at each other, their look equal to hundreds, maybe even thousands, of words. After a short second, they nodded and beckoned everyone to gather around.

Several minutes later, everyone knew their part in the plan and was prepared. Aki Hinata climbed into the Autumn H mecha, while Kururu got into his smaller, yellow mecha. Mutsumi hovered in an oversized paper airplane beside the two robots, his notepad and reality pen in his hands. Giroro was in his red robot, as well, and he strapped in as Natsumi's battle armor locked itself onto her body. She was Power Natsumi by the time the other three had finished settling into their mechas.

Momoka was wearing the special armor that had been designed by Nishizawa Peach Group. She morphed into her dark personality, grinning malevolently as she strolled to stand beside Natsumi.

Koyuki and Dororo, dressed in their ninja clothes, joined the odd-looking bunch, carrying knives, swords, and whatever else they might need for their mission.

Tamama was powered up, a bright star against the rather dark lighting. Mois had removed her disguise, revealing herself as an Angol. She was wearing a necklace with a bright yellow gem hanging on the end. This was the rare 'Nova Stone', which was able to counter the effects of an Angol stone. Kilili nodded after she had examined the small group that was about to go into battle.

"Why do I have to stay, sis?" Fuyuki asked.

"You have to take care of the stupid frog," she replied, glaring at the bandaged Keroro. He was lying down on a hospital-style bed, his arms and legs held up by small platforms. "Besides, Fuyuki, you can't fight."

"I'm sorry, Fuyuki-dono," Kilili apologized. "Keroro-san needs someone to look after him so that he won't cause any mischief."

Fuyuki nodded, but still looked disappointed.

Kilili turned back to the group, saying, "Assassin soldier . . . close combat battle mode!"

A liquid metal spread from the emblem on her cap to cover her entire body. It molded itself into armor that covered every inch of her body. The metallic spikes on her head gleamed in the dim light, sharply pointing upwards. Her eyes narrowed to resemble those of K. "I'm ready," she declared quietly.

"You still know how to do that," Dororo remarked. "You can still use the close combat armor."

"Of course I do!" she replied, rolling her eyes. "Once it's been learned, it's impossible to forget. Anyway, does everyone remember what they're going to do?"

They nodded.

"All right, then," Kilili said, motioning up. "First team! Sergeant Major Kururu, Mutsumi-san, and Aki Hinata-san! Deploy!"

The two robots shot up, propelling by rockets installed on their feet. Mutsumi's paper airplane zoomed up beside them, its thin wings flapping in the wind generated by the rockets. After they had gone, she added, "Second team! Natsumi-san and Giroro-kun! Deploy!"

Natsumi zoomed up like a wasp, darting off into the distance. She was closely followed by Giroro in his red mecha.

"Third team! Mois-chan and Momoka-sama! Deploy!"

Mois shot up on her Lucifer Spear while Momoka flew with her rocket boots.

"Fourth team! Paul-dono and Private First Class Tamama! Deploy!"

Tamama and Paul were gone.

Kilili turned to Koyuki and Dororo, who nodded. She tipped her head in response.

"Fifth team. Koyuki-chan, Dororo, and me. Deploy!"

The three disappeared.

The room was empty save for Keroro and Fuyuki. The two stood there, solitary figures against the walls, gazing after their no longer visible friends with longing in their eyes.

Someone drifted to float beside the two. Keroro and Fuyuki jumped back several feet, their eyes wide with alarm.

"A-A-Alisa-chan!" Fuyuki stammered. "How did you get in here?"

"I don't think the security system is working, Fuyuki," she replied unblinkingly.

"We came here to ask about the many of your kind that have invaded the city," Nebula said to Keroro. He was in his usual form: the cat ears of Alisa's headband.

"Umm . . . they're going to invade Pokopen," Keroro said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's go, Daddy," Alisa said.

"Are you sure, Alisa? There were so many of them," Nebula questioned.

"We can't let them get Fuyuki," she answered. "Let's go, Daddy."

"If you are set on it, I cannot stop you. Let's go."

Large, inky black bat wings sprouted from her headband. She soared up through the tunnel that led to the surface, emerging on the other side and flying towards the area where bombs were exploding and screams were echoing.

"A-A-Alisa-chan . . .," Fuyuki stuttered.

"Can't we do something about this, Fuyuki-dono?" Keroro asked.

"You're injured, sergeant," he responded, shaking his head. "Besides, sis told me to stay here and watch over you, and she looked serious. We shouldn't disobey her. You know how she is when she's angry."

Keroro stared into the distance, remembering Natsumi's wrath.

"_Stupid frog! You didn't do your chores again!"_

"_Wait a minute, Natsumi-dono! I—have—to—finish—this—model! All I have to do is put the head and stickers on! It won't take long—"_

"_SHUT UP!!"_

"_GEEEEERRROOOO!!"_

(What followed was a scene of indescribable violence and brutality. I, the author, cannot describe this, mostly because I'm too scared to and because if I did write about it, I'd have to change the rating of this story. I'm sorry. You now have every right to call me a coward.)

Keroro shook his head and the flashback disappeared. He shivered, gasping, "We should stay here, Fuyuki-dono."

Fuyuki looked like he was about to ask Keroro a question, but didn't. "Okay, sergeant."

They turned to watch the enormous, multi-paneled screen in front of them. Images of their allies, who were currently flying to their assigned positions, were up on the screen.

'Come back safely, Natsumi!' Fuyuki thought while Keroro trembled underneath his blanket.

"NOOO!! I'M SORRY, NATSUMI-DONO!!" Keroro shrieked in his nightmare, his eyes bugging out.

………………………

What'd you think? Review, please!


	17. The Last Stand

This is a _long_ chapter! And I mean long. But if you like reading, you'll enjoy this extra-long chapter. Sooo . . . enjoy!

………………………

Chapter 16: The Last Stand

_3:13 PM_

_Tokyo_

"Did everyone deploy safely?" came Kilili's worried voice through their earpieces. "Can everyone hear me? Is this thing working? Testing . . . 1, 2—"

"YES!" everyone shouted back.

"Oww . . . you didn't have to shout so loudly," she moaned, rubbing her ear. "Natsumi-san and Giroro-kun. Are you at the Diet yet?"

"We are" was the answer.

"Good," Kilili nodded. "Have you spotted the troops yet?"

"They're right across the street," Natsumi said.

"Oh. Well, Momoka-sama and Mois-chan—are you in the air behind the troops?"

"Yes."

"Yup!"

"Okay. On my command . . . Sergeant Major Kururu, Mutsumi-san, and Aki Hinata-san, go for the sky forces!"

"Roger . . . ku, ku!"

"Aye, Kili-chan!"

"Sure, then."

Two mechas zoomed past the top of the Diet, heading directly for the main ship of the invasion fleet. A paper airplane hovered above them. Immediately, hundreds of smaller crafts rocketed out from the ship and those around it. Kururu and Mom Aki flew into the cloud of Keronians, then shot upwards. Mutsumi tossed dozens of sheets of paper towards the cloud. The sheets exploded as soon as they entered the cluster, cutting the number of their pursuers.

"We've engaged the enemy in battle, Kilili-chan," Giroro reported.

"It's not everyday that you get to fight more stupid frogs!" came Natsumi's excited voice.

Kilili grinned. "Momoka-sama and Mois-chan! Close in on the troops from behind! And Mois-chan!"

"Yes?"

"Try not to hit people on our side."

"Okay! You could say, confusion on the battlefield? HELLMARGEDDON! ONE-BILLIONTH!"

Mois' voice faded out as Tamama asked, "When do we come in, Kilili-senpai? I want to help!"

"Calm down. You're going in now. Evacuate every Pokopenian that you find in the vicinity and bring them to somewhere safe."

"Where?"

"Let me think . . . I have it! Bring them to Admiral Hinata's home. She'll know what to do with them."

"Okay, Kilili-senpai!"

"Yes, Kilili-sama."

Kilili focused her attention on the two figures with large bat wings gliding in beside her. Her own shining wings of lightning flapped up and down as she flew with Koyuki and Dororo.

Dororo noticed Kilili's hardened expression and frowned. "Kilili, you're not thinking of . . ."

She made a face and said, "This is between me and her. You can't stop me, Dororo."

"I wasn't planning on getting in your way," he replied. "You two must settle this."

They landed on the side of the main ship, clinging to the hull with their hands and feet as their wings retracted. The three hopped down onto a small deck, where Koyuki quickly took care of the guards at the door. Rushing through the gates, Dororo and Koyuki shifted to follow the direction that Kilili was running in. She skidded to a halt at a corner that blazed with heat.

"The engine room is to your right," she explained. "Take down the guards and dismantle the engine." Kilili darted off in another direction.

Koyuki made a move to run after her, but Dororo stopped her, shaking his head. "She has something that she needs to do, just as we have our own task."

Koyuki hesitated, but nodded. The Shinobi team dashed around the corner, and after taking care of the guards, ran into the engine room.

………………………

_3:52 PM_

_Main Ship of the Keronian Invasion Fleet_

"K, I know you're here! Show yourself!"

A small, light green Keronian stood in the otherwise empty room.

_Or was it empty?_

Her eyes shot to a spot behind her. Jumping up, Kilili avoided two knives of metal that had runes engraved on the surface. She landed on the wall above the door and flipped down to stand a few yards from another light green Keronian.

"Those knives were spelled, right?" Kilili asked. "I could see the runes."

K nodded. "Your eyes are as sharp as ever."

When Kilili didn't answer, she paced around impatiently in front of the silent Kilili for several minutes before yelling, "Well? Didn't you come to do something?"

A glance from Kilili silenced her and made K blush in embarrassment. "I did come here to do something, but it's not what you would expect," Kilili whispered. "But take your guess."

K placed a finger on her chin and said after a while, "You came here to destroy me?"

"No."

"Fight me?"

"No."

"Have a nice cup of tea and talk about the good ol' days?"

"Great lily pads, where did you get _that_ idea?"

K scrunched her face up in frustration. "Then what did you come here for?"

"I didn't come to wreak violence. I came to apologize."

K glared at her, but she didn't look away. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Kilili nodded. "I'm sorry, K. I'm sorry for not waking you up and that we were in the same body for millennia and everything! You can even blame global warming on me if you want to! But I really came to say I'm sorry."

K looked away, saying, "Well . . . now that you put it that way . . ."

An explosion shook the room, causing little pieces of rubble to fall from the ceiling. K locked her eyes on Kilili and hissed, "YOU!"

Kilili lowered her eyes. "I will not let the Keron Forces invade this planet."

An enormous, sharp chunk of rubble shot at Kilili. She raised her head, widening her eyes at the rubble that was a yard away from her now.

"KILILI!!" A voice shouted.

Someone pulled her out of the way, and the two zipped out through a hole in the wall. As they fell, a glider popped out of his back.

"Zoruru!" Kilili gasped, her expression of surprise quickly turning into a scowl. "Could you please let go of me?"

Zoruru glanced at his arm that was still wrapped around her waist. Blushing, he released her as wings of electricity appeared on Kilili's back. She flapped her wings twice to fly beside him. "What are you doing here, Zoruru?" she asked, frowning. "I thought you left with the rest of Garuru Platoon."

He turned even redder. "You always get yourself into trouble," he mumbled. "Someone has to look after you."

Kilili planted her hands on her hips, fuming, "I don't need _anyone_ to take of me, Zoruru!! Especially not you!" She zoomed off after a figure with black flame wings that was descending into the heart of the city.

Zoruru groaned, shaking his head as he glided after her. 'Why do I always say the wrong thing?' he moaned inwardly.

The main ship tipped downwards, its nose headed toward the Diet. Natsumi, Giroro, Mois, and Momoka were fighting the seemingly endless Keronian troops in front of the large building. Their vivid battle gear stood out against the mass of Keronians. Kilili stopped in her pursuit of K, spinning around to watch the humongous ship heading towards them.

"You four!" Kilili shouted through her mouthpiece. "Get out of there, now!!"

The four looked up and gaped as the ship drew nearer.

"OUT!! NOW!!" Kilili screeched.

They rushed out of the way of the ship, speeding to fly high above the buildings of Tokyo.

_BOOOMMM!!_

The ship collided with the ground, igniting an explosion. Bits and pieces of metal plates, rubble, dirt, concrete, and what looked sickeningly like the arm of a Keronian flew by. Any Keronian unlucky enough to be caught in the explosion was immediately blown to bits and strewn to the corners of Tokyo. After the smoke died down, the screams and moans of Keronians that were still alive could be heard from the crater below. The crater measured about a mile in diameter.

A pale Kilili drifted up beside them. Her eyes were wide with horror, and she winced every time a breeze floated by. "What's wrong, Kilili?" Natsumi asked.

"Kilili-chan can see and hear many times sharper and better than we can," Giroro said. "Try to imagine what she hears and sees now."

"How can she hear and see like that?" Natsumi asked.

"She's an assassin," he replied gruffly. "This is what she's been trained to do."

"I never really thought . . . of the downsides of being an assassin . . .," Natsumi whispered.

"I'll get used to it," Kilili said, shaking her head to dispel the images that she had seen. "It's just been a while since I was on the battlefield."

Dororo and Koyuki joined their little cluster. "Thank goodness everyone's okay," Dororo sighed.

"Wait! Where's Mom?" Natsumi cried.

"I'm right here, Natsumi," Aki Hinata said, her robot appearing behind them. "Kuru-chan and Mutsumi-san are here, too."

"Mom!" Natsumi exclaimed, hugging the leg of the giant robot.

"That blast just took out a large chunk of the invasion forces," Kilili deduced. "I'd estimate about 1/5 of the total invasion force. In addition, their main ship is gone. This is good for us."

"Where's Tama-chan?" Momoka inquired, looking around for the little blue alien.

"Private Tamama and Paul-san are evacuating any Pokopenians they find," Kilili informed. "They're transporting those Pokopenians to Admiral Hinata's home. Is that okay, General Mom-dono?"

General Mom nodded. "It'll be fine with me and my mother."

"Okay. Everyone, scatter throughout the city in your teams and try to flush out any Keronian soldiers that you come across. If it can be avoided, don't kill them. Go!"

The teams shot to different parts of the city, disappearing in a matter of seconds. Kilili, Koyuki, and Dororo were left hovering above the city. A few seconds later, Zoruru stopped in front of them, narrowing his eye at Dororo. "It's Lance Corporal Zoruru!" Koyuki exclaimed.

When Dororo made a move to attack, Kilili stood in front of him, facing Zoruru. "Don't touch him," she ordered. "Zoruru, you should leave. You'll get in trouble if the Keron Forces discovers that you helped me."

Zoruru hesitated before answering, "Kilili—"

"Leave. I don't want you to be in the same situation that we're in," she said, turning away. "Tell Pururu that I'm sorry for everything and that I never got to explain this to her." She paused before adding, "Be well, Zoruru. You're one of the few people in the cosmos that I truly care about."

He tried to protest, but the three were already leaving. Remembering Kilili's request, he nodded and promptly vanished.

When the three were already over a mile away, Dororo asked, "Are you sure that this is the only way to protect Earth? Perhaps we can stop this fighting and find another way to save this planet."

Kilili's gaze grew misty. "No," she replied softly. "I don't think this is the right way to protect Earth. But what else—"

She froze, staring into the distance as she remembered a day from her days in the Academy.

_Flashback_

_Three Millennia Ago_

"_I think you'll find these books on assassin magic very interesting, Kilili-chan," her teacher grunted, handing her a large stack of thick, leather-bound texts. The titles were written in golden lettering on the large sides of the dusty tomes._

"_Thanks, teacher!" Kilili chirped, smiling. "But why aren't you giving books to any of the other students?"_

_He grinned at her question. "Because you're something special, Kilili-chan. Your skills are more than enough to make you a great assassin. In fact, I'm sure you'll be the top assassin in the Keron Forces someday. But first!" He slapped the cover of one of the volumes. "You need to learn how to control your magic."_

"_But we haven't learned magic yet," Kilili said curiously._

"_You have to do something during class!" he boomed. "I see that it's no use to have you participate in regular class activities if you just fly through them in seconds. Besides, you've already beaten this old frog in single combat. You've got to jump ahead of the class, Kilili-chan. Are you sure that you can handle the extra work?"_

_She turned a shade of pink, clearly pleased. "Of course I can! Thank you, teacher! I'll read every one of these books and use magic like a master next class!" she vowed._

"_I don't doubt that you could do that, Kilili-chan," he replied, his eyes showing that he believed her. "I'll carry those books to the cart that I'm lending you downstairs. You just wait here, Kilili-chan."_

_Kilili nodded, plopping down in a red chair in front of her teacher's messy desk. She got up, peeking over the edge of the desk. Papers, folders, binders, and other such office supplies were strewn across the desk and the floor in complete disregard for order. She turned away from the chaos, but her gaze was pulled back to the desk as she shifted uncomfortably, looking at the desk, then the door._

"_I can't take it anymore!" she shouted, wringing her hands. "It's too messy!!"_

_Kilili dove into the nearest pile of papers, sorting through them and filing them in the correct drawers and bins. She stacked the binders neatly in alphabetical order to one side, and did the same to folders on the other side. Glancing at his computer, she saw that it was covered with a layer of sticky notes. Kilili picked off the ones that had long since served their purpose and tossed them in the recycling bin. She stood back and admired her work, nodding in approval. As she was about to walk away, a large book on the top of a shelf caught her eye._

"_Now how did I miss that?" she asked herself, shaking her head. "Ah, well. I may as well put it on a shelf."_

_Hopping on top of the desk, she grabbed a corner of the book and pulled. It wouldn't budge. "Grr . . . this book . . . is heavy . . .," she gasped as she tugged more on it._

_Suddenly, it slid over the edge, slamming into Kilili and driving her to the floor. The inside of the book was on her face, and as she got up, Kilili looked at the title of the chapter with interest._

'_The Forgotten Technique__,' she thought idly. 'Sounds mysterious.'_

_Kilili picked the book up and started reading._

_The Forgotten Technique_

_Assassins are usually creatures of darkness and deadliness, and very rarely do they show mercy in battle. This is one of the reasons this technique was forgotten long ago by assassin-kind._

_The forgotten technique was supposed to have been used as a kind of healing technique that instilled serenity and light into oneself and those around the user. It is assumed that the more powerful the assassin that uses this technique is, the wider its range. Since this would have been useless to most assassins once they were in battle, the technique was rarely used and thus forgotten. No one today knows how to work the forgotten technique, and nothing is known about its consequences or the amount of energy required for such an act. All that is known about this technique, besides its less-than-detailed description, is its name._

_Its name was Featherdance._

_At that point, Kilili's teacher reentered the room and saw his pupil reading from a large, light blue tome. He flushed and stomped forward, grabbing the book and pulling it from her grip. "Hey!" Kilili called. "I was reading that."_

"_This isn't for assassins who have never worked magic before," he growled. "This book is filled with complex techniques that are beyond your current understanding of our magic! I've loaded up your cart with your books. You may go now, Kilili-chan."_

_Turning pink, Kilili scurried out of the office, calling behind herself, "I'm sorry!"_

_He sighed. "Maybe I was a little too gruff with her. Let's see what she was reading." He glanced down at the page he had marked with his finger, his brow arching high above his eyes when he saw the title of the page. "Interesting choice . . .," he whispered._

_End Flashback_

Shaken out of her reverie by Koyuki and Dororo, Kilili had an idea. "Perhaps there is a way to stop this fighting . . . and save Earth . . .," she murmured, gazing out at the battle-torn city. Entire buildings were in flames or ashes, and some had only their metal structures remaining.

Kilili sped off. "I'm going to go try something!" she called.

"Wait, Kilili!" the Shinobi team shouted as they flew after her.

………………………

Whew! This is the end of Chapter 16. Only two more chapters left! Till then, keep reading, and review, please!


	18. Featherdance

(sigh) Another long chapter. Anyway, enjoy this second-to-last chapter of Featherdance! The last chapter is coming soon! (tomorrow, hopefully)

………………………

Chapter 17: Featherdance

_4:36 PM_

_Heart of Tokyo_

Kilili perched herself at the tip of the highest building in Inner Tokyo, weaving a silver barrier around herself. It shut out all noise, including tortured screams, and flying debris, allowing her to think calmly. She emptied her mind of all thoughts, relaxing into a meditation position. Her small hands rested on her Indian-style crossed legs, palms up.

'Now . . . how do I do this?' she questioned herself silently once she got to the space inside of herself that held her magic. 'I guess that if this technique's been forgotten, there'll be an empty place in my magic where it once was.'

She closed her eyes, sending herself deep inside the flaming inferno that was her magic. As she drifted by, silver tendrils curled around her limbs as she traveled deeper into the source of her magic. Her magic recognized her and wanted her to use them. Kilili shook these wisps off, strictly told the wisps to stay away, and kept going. Criss-crossing the wellspring her magic, Kilili searched for a black spot in it.

There! A pinprick of darkness, smaller than the tip of her finger, lingered to her right. She turned, scrutinizing the tiny dark spot. Slowly, she lifted her finger to poke the black spot. Suddenly, a feeling of confusion came over her, and her magical self fell onto her back. Vines of black magic crept, snake-like, out, spreading through the inferno of silver magic.

'No!' she barked, thrusting her hands forward. A blast of silver came to drive the darkness back into its prison. After the vines had been driven back, Kilili caught a stream of silver magic that happened to be floating by and fed it into the black spot. Gradually, she felt a change in the mark as she fed it more magic. It slowly faded and turned silver like the magic surrounding it.

All at once, Kilili felt a rush of knowledge enter her mind. She was slammed back into consciousness as the new information settled in. Kilili's real green eyes opened as she took a deep breath, then exhaled.

'Who knows how long that took me?' she wondered. 'I'd better not waste any time.'

She waved her hand in the air once, and the barrier vanished. Her armor receded and melted back into her emblem as the magic retreated into her body. Kilili closed her eyes and held her arms wide open.

"Forgotten assassin magic . . . Featherdance," she whispered, her body lighting up with an intense white radiance. Kilili stepped off the roof of the building, falling towards the street down below.

The piercing light spread until Kilili was a comet streaking towards the ground. Suddenly, it receded, gathering itself into two clumps on her back. These clumps spread, wider and wider, and revealed themselves to be enormous, sparkling white wings that could be seen for miles around.

Pokopenians and Keronians alike paused underneath the piercing glow, a strange sensation of serenity washing over them.

Kilili bent, then tilted herself skyward. Her new wings flapped up and down to support her, and as they did, countless glowing feathers drifted off of them. As she flew, criss-crossing the city, all of Tokyo was filled with these feathers. The feathers drifted downwards, leaving a small trail of silver mist behind them. The mist hung in the air for a moment before dissolving. As the feathers landed on the wreckages of buildings and streets, something happened.

The stones and pieces of concrete that covered the ground started to move, sparkling with a blinding light. They fused together, then moved by themselves to begin reconstruction of the ruined city. In several minutes, buildings that had been torn apart were standing, untouched and undamaged, as if nothing had ever happened to them. The streets that had numerous potholes and chunks missing from them were freshly paved with smooth asphalt, and the blood and flames that were adorning the city vanished into thin air.

But what was most remarkable was not the reconstruction of the city, or the magic and wonder that permeated the air, but the people that were standing in the midst of this storm of down. Each side reacted differently, yet similarly.

The Keronians' weapons fell from their hands, and the bullets and miniature cannons that they were carrying slid onto the ground, as well, as feathers swirled around them. A feather landed on each Keronian's head, causing their hardened eyes and set expressions to relax into looks of pure tranquility. Any injuries, mental or physical, that they had disappeared from their bodies and minds. Instead, their minds were filled with deep, endless wisdom that brushed every last piece of darkness from their souls.

The Pokopenians emerged from their hiding places, their tense expressions and shoulders relaxing. Pots and pans that they had been carrying clattered onto the ground, and smiles lifted on their faces as they walked to stand beside their recent enemies. All they knew now was peace and contentment. As with the Keronians, the Earthlings' injuries evaporated away as shadows in their minds were dispelled and replaced with their fondest memories.

Both races stood and watched the featherdance.

Feathers filled the air, drifting downwards slowly like the first snow. A thin layer was covering the ground, generating a vague light. They turned and twisted, spun and pirouetted through the air, eventually coming to a gentle halt when they alighted on the ground. Only those who were there could have told you how beautiful it was. That is, those who still remembered.

Koyuki and Dororo were standing on the rooftop of a building, watching the featherdance with everyone else. They smiled.

Natsumi and Giroro had shed their armor and were standing, side by side, as they gazed into the feather-filled sky.

Kururu, Mutsumi, and Aki Hinata had stopped as well. Even Kururu, who usually didn't care anything for beauty like this, would have admitted that it was the most stunning thing he had ever seen.

Tamama, Paul, Grandma Hinata, and the group of Pokopenians that they had gathered could see the featherdance and feel its calming and healing effects.

Mois and Momoka, their faces lit up with delight, were looking at it as if they had been blind before and could suddenly see because of a miracle.

Fuyuki and Keroro were watching this whole sight from the enormous screens of the base. They rushed outside.

Alisa landed softly on a roof, sitting down to watch the spectacle. "Wow! Amazing!" Nebula exclaimed from his shape as her cat ears. "I've never seen such a thing in my lifetime!"

"Daddy . . .," she murmured as several feathers floated past.

K sat down slowly and closed her eyes. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth As a soft feather brushed her face, sending another wave of serenity and light over her, a single tear leaked out of her eye. "I see . . . I was wrong."

And for an everlasting moment, Tokyo experienced its own miracle.

High above Tokyo, the alien that had produced this miracle gazed at her work. A feeling of satisfaction came over her and a wide grin painted her face, but this might have just been the effect of the featherdance. Her wings, which outshone the sun, flapped in the light breeze. Unexpectedly, Kilili felt numbness wash over herself. Her flight pattern grew ragged as she jerked left, right, fell, then soared on an updraft. She vaguely saw Koyuki and Dororo as black and blue blurs in her vision standing on the other side of the rooftop that was under her.

She managed to crash onto the roof where Dororo and Koyuki were just before her dazzling wings of light lost their glow, turning a monotonous grey. The wings withered and shriveled up as all the feathers fell off. Finally, what was left of the previously glorious plumage collapsed into unremarkable dust.

Dororo looked at her with alarm. "I can't feel your spirit, Kilili!" he exclaimed.

She stumbled, falling onto her face and fainting.

………………………

_8:25 PM_

_Koyuki and Dororo's Cabin_

"Huh? Where am I? What happened?" Kilili asked, jumping to her feet. Weakness overcame her, and she toppled back onto her pillow. As she sat up, she rubbed her forehead, moaning, "My head . . . it feels like someone hit it with a sledgehammer over and over . . ."

"You should lie down, Kilili," Koyuki advised, entering the room. She was bearing a tray with tea that was giving off the scent of lychees and a box of Pocky. Dororo walked in beside Koyuki with a small, damp towel in his hands. Only after seeing Dororo carrying the towel did Kilili notice that she had a small towel on her forehead, as well. After removing the towel from her forehead, Kilili attempted to stand again. This time, she was able to remain upright for half a minute before falling back down. "You don't have to do this, Koyuki-chan! I'm fine," Kilili denied, holding her hands up in front of herself when Koyuki offered her the cup of tea.

"You must be exhausted, though," Dororo said. "You should drink something. That's your favorite tea, lychee tea. We also have Pocky."

"That's just unfair, Dororo," Kilili sighed as she accepted the cup from Koyuki reluctantly. "Aaahh . . ."

"We had to have some way to make sure you would eat or drink something," he replied, smiling. "I know that Pocky and lychee tea are a couple of your favorite things."

Already feeling stronger, Kilili replied with a weak smile, "They're second only to my three favorite people in the universe. You, Zoruru, and Pururu."

After eating a few Pocky sticks, Kilili inquired, "Sooo . . . how long have I been out?"

"A few hours," Dororo answered.

"WHAT?!" Kilili shrieked, jumping up again. Unbalanced by her sudden rise, she wavered back and forth before giving up to gravity and plopping back down on the pillow. "What happened while I was out?! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Calm down, Kilili!" Dororo soothed. "While you were asleep, Kururu-dono used the planet anesthesia that the Keron Forces brought with them to freeze Earth. He's working on changing the data of the world and erasing the memories of Keronians and Pokopenians as we speak."

Kilili sighed in relief. "That's good."

"And this is only possible because of the technique that you used," Dororo said. "Thank you, Kilili."

She turned away in embarrassment, turning pink. "Well, you're welcome."

"What was that technique that you used?" Koyuki asked, a curious gleam in her green eyes.

"Featherdance," Kilili replied.

Dororo blinked. "You must be joking."

"Why would Kilili be joking, Dororo?" Koyuki queried.

"It's impossible for her to have used the Featherdance technique," Dororo explained. "That technique was forgotten tens of thousands of years ago."

"It's not forgotten anymore," Kilili grinned.

"B-But how d-d-did you—" Dororo stammered.

"I just kind of looked for a blank spot in my magic," Kilili shrugged. "And the rest of it I didn't really understand, but I know how to use Featherdance now. I could teach both of you if you want to learn."

He shook his head.

"No, you don't want to learn, or no, you can't believe it?" Kilili questioned.

"I can't believe it," Dororo said. "But you've done unbelievable things in the past."

Koyuki turned to gaze at Kilili, her eyes burning with curiosity. Kilili noticed her stare and assured, "I'll tell you about those things later."

There was a knock on the door.

The three stopped talking and turned to look at the door. The door slid open and the Keronian that had been standing outside strolled in.

"Well, this is a small place to live," K said.

"K?!" everyone shouted.

"Can't you see that it's me?" she huffed. "Honestly, sometimes you three are idiots."

Kilili stood up and walked over to where K was, despite Dororo's protests that she should lie down. She was leaning on the handle of a broom that she had found on the wall. "Why did you come here?" Kilili asked as she hobbled forward on her broom handle.

K turned to the side. "No reason . . . but maybe . . ."

"What?" Kilili asked.

"Maybe . . . I acted a bit wrongly . . .," K drawled.

"Maybe?" Koyuki gasped.

"It's the closest that we'll get to an apology," Kilili shrugged. "I forgive you, K."

"If she is truly sorry for her actions, then we should forgive her, too, Koyuki-dono," Dororo nodded.

"Then I forgive her, too," Koyuki added.

"Now that we're through with all the sentimental junk, could you bring me to where everyone else is?" K requested.

"Of course," Dororo said.

………………………

Well, this is all for Chapter 17. Hope you liked the story, and look for the last chapter tomorrow! Review, please!


	19. A New Name, a New Beginning

Last chapter of Featherdance! You know, I feel a bit sad that Featherdance is ending. No more re-editing, rush writing, or re-re-editing (yes, I do a lot of editing). It's a good thing that I have more ideas for fanfics that I'm planning to write, so watch for my next fanfic, The Calling of Fire. Coming soon!

But for now, enjoy this last chapter of Featherdance!

………………………

Chapter 18: A New Name, a New Beginning

_10:23 PM_

_Hinata Household_

"Aaaauuggghh . . . what's happening, sis?" Fuyuki called from the top of the staircase. He rubbed his eyes and yawned again.

"Come out to the backyard, Fuyuki," her voice replied, sounding strained.

He was joined in the hallway by Keroro in a wheelchair. Mois was pushing the wheelchair and smiled at Fuyuki as they passed. "Hi, Fuyuki-san. Don't worry, Uncle, Nachi-san told me that it wouldn't take long," she assured, smiling angelically.

"I don't care what it is!" he fumed, waving his arms around. "It's cutting into my beauty rest! I need to sleep if I'm going to keep my lovely, moist complexion!"

Mois sighed as she continued pushing the wheelchair into the living room. "You could say, no rest for the weary?"

When the trio stepped into the backyard, they froze.

"I-It's her!" Keroro yelled, pointing at K. "Keroro Platoon, attack!" He jumped down from his wheelchair, only to fall onto his face. A muffled 'Ow' followed ensued his fall.

"Stupid frog, could you try not to embarrass yourself for once?" Natsumi asked, shaking her head. "Kilili told me that she's okay now."

There was a noise that sounded vaguely like 'Yes, Natsumi-dono' from Keroro. Mois picked up the bandaged Keronian and set him back on his wheelchair. She began to dust him off with her hand, sighing, "You could say, constantly falling?"

"_**That woman**_ . . .," Tamama growled, the veins in his eyes popping. He was standing beside Fuyuki, and glared at Mois, his fists balling up. "_**Trying to get close to my Sergeant-san? Dumb broad! I'll crush her into pieces!**_ "

"Umm . . . Tama-chan?" Momoka called from the other side of the yard. "Could you come here?"

"Coming, Momochi!" Tamama chirped, smiling as he spun around and skipped to where Momoka was. "What is it?" he asked as soon he stopped.

Momoka waved Paul away, then bent over and hissed, "_**Don't you dare try anything in front of Fuyuki-kun!! I don't care how much you hate Mois-chan, but if you so much as step one toe out of line, I'll do something so horrible to you that you'll be unrecognizable by the time I'm done with you.**_" She cracked her knuckles, creating a menacing air about herself. The spikes of her hair were pointing straight upwards, and her eyes were narrowed. A change came over Momoka as she straightened up. "Okay, Tama-chan?" Momoka asked, smiling at him.

Tamama nodded, a hollow look in his eyes as Momoka hopped away. 'Momochi . . . can be really . . . scary . . .,' he thought weakly.

Once everyone (except Kururu, who was still working on changing the data of Earth and erasing the minds of the Keronians) was gathered, Kilili stepped in front of the group with K at her side. Kilili said, "You're wondering why I've called all of you here so late, and to meet K here, as well. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Get on with it . . .," K snarled. "Garuru-kun and his platoon should be here any minute."

"K is good now. Well, as good as a master spy will ever be. I can see those skeptical looks on your faces, but she's come over to our side now. Maybe you'll believe us once she tells you this."

K rolled her eyes as she stepped forth. "I'm . . . sorry . . .," she forced out, then turned to glare at Kilili. "There! Are you happy now?"

"I am," Kilili smiled.

The small assembly before them glanced at each other and nodded their heads. "Then we forgive you, K-dono," Keroro replied.

"Yay!" Kilili cheered. "Also, K and I have made arrangements that you should hear about."

"Since Kilili wants to stay on this backwater planet for some absurd reason, I'll be taking her teaching position at the Academy," K informed their listeners. "We're going to tell them that I'm her twin that's also a former assassin soldier. I'm not sure that they'll believe that lie, but Kilili's absolutely certain that they'll take me, since she'll vouch for me."

"And I'll be staying right here on Poko—I mean, Earth!" Kilili added, grinning. "If that's okay with Koyuki-chan and Dororo."

"That's fine with us," Koyuki answered. "Dororo and I would love it if you stayed with us."

"Great!" Kilili exclaimed, her grin growing even more exuberant as she jumped up and down. "There's just one more thing to do before K leaves. Tell them!"

"Could you stop jumping? It's rather distracting. Anyway, I've chosen a new name," K told the group. "My name is Nisese, from '_nise'_, which is the Japanese word for deception."

"An appropriate choice," Dororo nodded in approval.

"In addition, I explained everything to Pururu over a Cosmic telephone line," Kilili continued. "She told Zoruru and the rest of Garuru Platoon, and they're coming to pick Nisese up soon."

"Does that mean this whole crazy business is over?" Natsumi asked.

"Yup."

"Finally," Natsumi breathed. "Can we go back to bed now?"

"Don't you think we should see Nisese-san off, Natsumi-chan?" Koyuki asked.

"I'm too tired, after today's battle," Natsumi yawned while she stretched her arms. "I'm probably going to be sore all over tomorrow."

"Natsumi-chan . . ."

"Oh, all right, Koyuki-chan. I'll stay for just a few more minutes."

A star twinkled in the black-blue night sky among the hundreds of other stars. Suddenly, a glowing spacecraft zoomed down to hover above the Hinata backyard. It had a yellow star on it, and strange characters underneath the star. A beam of light shot out from the bottom, and the Garuru Platoon stepped out from the beam.

"There's Garuru-kun and his platoon now," Kilili noted.

The Garuru Platoon saluted them all, then lowered their arms. "Chief Medic Pururu's information was correct," Garuru said in a mildly surprised tone. "Kilili-chan . . . and Nisese-san."

"I'm ready to go," Nisese declared, striding forth.

"Bye, Nisese," Kilili waved.

"You may get on the ship, Nisese-san," Garuru said.

Nisese turned around one last time and grinned mischievously at the collected Pokopenians and Keronians. She stuck out her tongue and called behind herself, "Later!" She jumped into the beam of light and dissolved into a stream of golden sparks that drifted up to the source of the light, then disappeared.

"I knew you had a good explanation, big sis!" Pururu chirped, rushing forth, hugging Kilili, and jumping up and down. "I'm glad you're not evil!"

"Well that's something you don't hear every day," Kilili muttered. "It's nice to see you, too, Pururu."

Watching the sight of two sisters reuniting, Garuru may have just smiled. Or it might have been a trick of the light. After a minute of glomping and high-pitched squealing from Pururu, Kilili was able to wriggle out of Pururu's grip, breathing heavily after she did. "I thought . . . I was . . . about to die there . . .," she gasped, inhaling a huge gulp of air. Kilili turned to look at her little sister. "Don't ever do that again, Pururu!"

When Pururu's expression changed from joyful to crestfallen, Kilili chuckled, "Just kidding. As a little sister, you have unlimited big sister squeezing rights."

Pururu's face lit up with a delighted smile. Garuru cleared his throat. "We should be leaving, Chief Medic Pururu," he grunted.

"Oh! Yes, First Lieutenant-sama!" Pururu saluted, darting back to her spot beside Tororo.

The Garuru Platoon filed back to the beam, but one member broke off, running back to stand before Kilili. "Zoruru," Kilili acknowledged with a gentle smile. "It's good to see that you're okay. I was worried."

"You were?" he asked.

"Absolutely. Why wouldn't I be worried about one of my best friends?"

'Just a best friend, eh?' he thought to himself, a note of disappointment creeping into his mind-voice.

Kilili hugged him for a few seconds, then tugged on the shroud extending from his hat playfully. "You should get going. I hope that I'll see you soon, Zoruru!" she smiled, moving back from the blushing Zoruru.

"Lance Corporal Zoruru!" Garuru barked. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes, leader-dono," Zoruru replied, walking to stand beneath the beam. He, too, vanished in a puff of golden sparks.

The bottom of the spacecraft closed, and the light disappeared. The Garuru Platoon's glowing spacecraft shone brightly for a moment, dazzling everyone's eyes. They covered their eyes, barely managing to look at the glow. A boom that marked the breaking of the sound barrier later, and the ship was gone.

Kilili looked after it, sighing, "Nisese's going to make their lives _hell_."

"How do you know?" Koyuki asked.

"That look in her eyes could have only meant one thing," Kilili said with a shake of her head. "She's going to wreak some serious mischief on board. I hope they'll still be alive by the time they get to Keron Star."

When everyone looked at her with wide eyes, she said, "I'm not joking."

After they had gotten over the shock of Kilili's recent statement, the Hinatas and Keroro trudged back into their house, stifling several yawns on the way. Giroro lifted the flap of his tent and disappeared inside, zipping the flap up only after Kitty hopped in to join him. Mutsumi strolled off to who-knows-where with his hands in his pockets, and Momoka, Paul, and Tamama disappeared into a dimensional rift that Tamama generated.

Two ninjas and a former assassin were left standing in the backyard, gazing up at the stars. "We should be going," Dororo said, and they immediately vanished.

On their way back, Dororo said, "I'm glad that you're here to stay, Kilili."

"Thanks, Dororo. I can only imagine one thing that would make this even better," Kilili sighed.

"And what is that?"

"This would only be better if Zoruru and Pururu were here with us," she sighed, an image of the four of them enjoying themselves in each other's company flashing through her mind. "We could have some real fun with all four of us together."

Dororo narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop alongside Koyuki and Kilili. After earning a few puzzled looks from his companions, he neutralized his expression. 'I shouldn't be jealous,' he told himself sternly. 'Kilili can have whoever she wants as a friend.'

The trio tapped down in the worn down area of their cabin's small clearing. After they strolled inside and brushed their teeth, they went to bed. As they lay on the floor mat, Dororo turned to his right to gaze at Kilili, who was already fast asleep. "Kilili . . .," he murmured as he fell asleep.

Outside, a wind rustled through the branches, taking a few leaves along for the ride. One leaf was glowing with a pale radiance, and if you looked closer, you would realize that it wasn't a leaf at all. It was a soft, downy feather.

The pale dot of light twirled and spun on the breeze, drifting away to parts unknown.

_The next time you fight with someone,_

_Reconsider your actions,_

_And try to solve your problems another way._

_Just a tidbit of wisdom from me, Crystal Blossoms ;)_

The End

………………………

And so Featherdance ends. I hope that you enjoyed this fanfic, and may the goddess of peace watch over each and every one of you. Thank you for reading, and review, please.


End file.
